I'm All Fired Up
by Loco.Id
Summary: This is a story about our favorite celestial mage wanting to get stronger because she want to be able to call herself a proud Fairy Tail member. But what if something unexpected happen to her?
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Turns of Events

Hi guys! It's my first time writing a FanFiction, so please be gentle and forgive me if there're a lot of mistakes in this FanFiction. Also, for everyone who read this story I'll never thank you guys enough! And so, Please enjoy the story! ^.^

Disclaimer : do not own Fairy Tail

Chapter 1

- Normal P.O.V -

It's one normal day in Fairy Tail and as usual, our favorite Celestial Mage is drinking her favorite Strawberry Milkshake while enjoying the match-maker's company. But somehow this kind of things started to get her. The ever so annoying and adorable Exceed, Happy along with the Salamander is nowhere to be found, the Titania too nowhere to be seen. Do not need to ask about the Ice-Make mage, it can be already guessed that he's hiding from his so-called stalker, the Water Mage Juvia Lockser. Well, our beloved Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfillia is currently in a dilemma. What else is her dilemma except about her rent. It's the end of the month today, and she needed to get her money rent, ASAP!

She is already broken because her team mates constant barge into her apartment. All of her money is spent towards them. Erza need to be given strawberry cake and a set of tea. Gray with his constant fight with Natsu in her apartment which make her has to pay for the damages that are caused, and don't forget about his stripping habit that she need to always keep spare clothes for him. Happy with his nail scratching on her apartment wall and constant demand of fish. The last and the worst is Natsu with his constant fight and demand of food in her house, not to mention that he always sleep in her bed without her knowledge saying that her bed is the coziest of all. Talking about the demands of food, everyone knows that our Fire Breathing Dragon Slayer Natsu has a black hole stomach that will never be filled unless all of Lucy's food in her apartment ( even the one that she's keeping in her fridge and cupboard, of course ) has been wiped cleaned, of course with the exception of Erza's strawberry cake and set of tea he'll be doomed if he eat that and so will her.

Our beloved Celestial Mage's team mates are always giving her a constant headache, whether in everyday life problems or even in balance problems . Luckily, Lucy is not your everyday ex-heiress. Lucy can manage and balance her money and even save them in a large amount. Nobody except her knows how to save and manage her money even though she keeps using up her money. Even though Lucy is a shopaholic, she never shops unnecessary goods that she never needs. That way, she can balance her money income and outcome.

- Lucy's P.O.V -

_It's the end of the month! How can those guys ( Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray ) go having fun on their own while I'm getting crazy and stressed out thinking about this stupid rent! Damn, I should've been stronger and trained more so that I'll be able to at least go on a mission alone without needing their help... Wait, getting stronger by training? Yes, that's a good idea.. But wait, what about the apartment rent? Should I just left it alone? Yes, that would be good! That way I'll have a new motivation to do the training a lot more, that is to pay for my apartment rent and getting stronger so that I'll be able to go on solo missions._

" I've decided! I will go to train to improve my magic! Yosh! Training here I come! "

- Mira's P.O.V -

" Yosh! Training here I come! "

_Hmm? Who's shouting so loud? And training? This doesn't sound good.. _

I followed the sound's source and see Lucy smiling and apologizing sheepishly to everyone in the guild. I began to think whether I should ask her regarding this matter or not. In the end, curiosity overcome me, then I come over to her and ask her.

" Hey, Lucy.. What are you shouting about? Are you thinking of going training to get stronger, perhaps? "

" Oh, Hi Mira! And, yes... I'm thinking of getting stronger... So that I'll be able to call myself a proud member of Fairy Tail and so that I'll be able to take on various solo mission without any difficulties when none of the Team Natsu's members are around. "

" But why, Lucy? Aren't you strong enough? You're able to do Urano Metroia and call 2 spirits at once. I think that you're strong enough you know? "

" Mira, I know myself more than you do you know, I know that you're trying to cheer me up, but I'm already determined on going to train. So that maybe I'll be able to stand on the same level of everyone here. I don't want to be a damsel in distress every time I go on a mission. So, please Mira! I promise that I'll send some letters and inform my conditions. "

" Okay, if that's what you wanted Lucy... Do you want to meet Master first?"

" If he's available, then yes please. I can't wait to train! "

I reluctantly lead her to the master office... I feel like she's going to go away for a long time. I know that Lucy is strong enough to handle missions by herself, but she always thinks low of herself. But then again, of course she herself and everyone will feel that she's weak because she's in Team Natsu after all. With Natsu and his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Gray with his Ice-Make Magic. And also Erza with her Re-quip Magic, plus she is an S-Class Mage already. Not to mention that Gray and Natsu are the candidates for S-Class Mage, of course she is considered weak. Lucy is new in magic after all, plus she is an ex-heiress that doesn't need to protect herself because she's already protected by everyone around her. But her magic is very strong, she has an enormous amount of magical energy and a very excellent skill considering that she's a beginner in magic. Plus she has a very strong will to help her nakama even if she's weak. I believe that she's going to be an excellent mage after her training and even stronger than everyone because she has a strong heart and passion in magic. After all, what she lack of the most in her magic is experience and control.

" I don't want her to go on training by herself, but what can I do, she's a strong guild member and I must believe and support her decision! Come on Mira! Back to work! " I said to myself.

_I just hope that she won't disappear like Lisanna again. Even if Lisanna already come back, I still can't help but feeling scared of losing a nakama. I don't want it to happen again... But she promise to keep contact and tell the guild about her condition and I'm sure that plus, Celestial Mages will never break their promise. That leaves me to believe in her... _

At Master's Office

- Master's P.O.V -

Knock.. Knock.. Knock..

" Come on in child, what do you need from me? Is something troubling you? "

"Master, I want to take a break from the guild to go out training so that I'll be strong enough to declare myself as a proud member of Fairy Tail. " said Lucy determined.

" What? Why my child do you think that you, yourself is weak? By any chance did someone mock or tell you that you are indeed a weak mage?" I said angered by the thought.

" No, no, no! Of course not Master! I want to be able to stand in the same level as my other team mates. I feel like I'm being left out.. "

" You're being left out by them? Should I teach them a lesson for you? "

" No, no, no! Not like that... I mean, they're very strong, and I feel like I'm the weakest person in Team Natsu. I don't want them to continue saving me like I'm a damsel in distress every time we go on missions. I can't even go on missions alone. That's why I want to get stronger, for my nakama and for myself. Please let me go on training, Master..."

_So she felt like that all along, I've failed as a parent. But I don't want her to go on training alone. Should I send someone to accompany her? Someone to accompany her? Laxus! Laxus can accompany her! I'm a genius to think about that!_

" You're allowed to go on training, but.. There's a condition for you.. Would you accept it or not? "

" Really, Master? I'll accept it of course! "

" Alright, you'll have to train with Laxus. Luckily he's on the way here because I've just asked him to come here today. What a lucky day. "

" WHAAAT? Train with LAXUS? Master, you're kidding, right?"

" Nope, I'm not kidding..."

_I also want her to help me change his attitude. I believe that he'll open up to her since she's the kindest person in the guild. She can ease pain and make the life of the people around her change for be a better one. Also, I don't mind how will Laxus treat her because she's a proud and strong mage of Fairy Tail, especially physiologically, even if she's not the strongest physically. Plus, maybe I get to have grand-grandchildren at the same time! It's like killing two birds with one stone, I'm so smart!_

- Lucy's P.O.V -

_Is Master joking around I can NEVER train with Laxus! He has nearly killed me once! Oh, great.. I've accept and agreed to his condition, too... What should I do? This day is taking turns of the events from good to worse! Hopefully I can pass this day without anymore crazy incidents such as this. _

- Normal P.O.V -

Just as Lucy thinks about that, as if on cue, the window is opened, revealing the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar in all of his glory. He casually enters using the window and even ignores the presence of our Celestial Mage. Well, even if we say that he ignores it, he still see her. Lucy is sitting in front of Master Makarov after all.

The tension in the air is building, and even Laxus is nervous around his 'Gramps'. After all, he is banished from Fairy Tail by him and he is even called back here by him. So, he had nothing to complain if his own 'Gramps' called him back here.

Lucy is tense as well. She has been told by Master the condition of her leaving to train, and she has accepted the condition. So, she just need to listen to the conversation between Laxus and Master Makrov regarding this matter. Lucy doesn't know anything about Laxus being called here when she decided to go to train herself. She's just very confused right now, but doesn't utter a word regarding this.

- Laxus's P.O.V -

_Hmmm... What is that blonde chick doing here? Isn't she Salamander's partner? I have a bad feeling about this.. Should I go back before I get caught in this mess or not? But if I go back, that means that I can't I'll miss the events that will happen here, and I won't know what Gramps want from me... What should I do? Should I stay or go away from here... If I stay, maybe something bad will happen. But if I go, I won't know what is Gramps' intention in calling me back here. I don't want to miss this chance, maybe he calls me here to consider me coming back to the guild, I don't want to miss that, would I? I had better consider this more seriously. I don't want to regret my decision... _

Finally I decided that it's best that I stay here and listen to Gramps' plan regarding this matter. I'll just make the decision to accept it or not later...

" What's up Gramps? You callin' me here means that you have something to say to me. Now, spit it out, I'm all ears. "

" Oh, yes.. Indeed I have something to tell you. Well, first of all, I call you back here to accept you as a Fairy Tail member again. Second of all is that you must train this girl here named Lucy to get stronger if you want to come back to Fairy Tail. Do you accept it or not? "

" So, I have to train this blonde chick here to get stronger first, then I'm allowed to join Fairy Tail again? Not that I have something to say about it anyway.. "

" Good, this Lucy here is a Celestial Mage, so be sure to treat her well because if you don't treat her well, I'll banish you again from Fairy Tail and this time without even giving you any consideration of getting back here in Fairy Tail. Got it? You have all the time you need in the world to train Lucy, so just take your time to train her. That's all, you can leave now. "

" Wait Gramps, don't you have to remove her insignia while she's training with me? You know, because she's no longer a Fairy Tail member, right? And we won't be coming back here for a while after all, who knows when we'll be back here. "

" Oh, that's right.. I almost forget about that. Thank you for reminding me Laxus. I really am getting old. I really hope that I can retire peacefully and someone can take my place. "

_As I expected he's not a fool to let this chance go , I must train this blonde chick here to get stronger, it's not a quite big deal of course. She has a huge racks with pretty face and blonde hair. Just my type. I'll surely enjoy this training session with her. But I wonder why Gramps doesn't ask anyone else to train her. Is she very weak or that Gramps purposely do it so that he'll gained another profit. But whatever he planned of, it's none of my problem. I'll just follow his condition to train this blonde chick and come back to Fairy Tail. _

- Lucy's P.O.V -

_What the hell, am I imagining things here? Laxus accept and agreed to train me? The world must have been up-side down already. I've never heard about him agreeing to train someone before, or even heard him training anyone EVER. Something must be going on here. Now that I think about it, Master said that Laxus may join the guild again if he agrees to train me, that must have been the case! Now I'm All Fired Up to do this training! Hopefully nothing will go wrong in this training, I don't want something bad happen at me while I'm training with Laxus... After all, I want to come back to Fairy Tail alive and in one piece..._

" ...cy! Lucy! LUCY ! LUCY HEARTFILIA ! Are you in there? "

I quickly snapped out of my daze as soon as Master shout my name and Laxus give me a look which clearly state Are-You-Stupid-Or-What, which make me so pissed off. But I must keep calm and quickly regain my composure, he is going to train me and I can't let my emotions take over and make him think twice to train me. After all, first impression is everything.

" Yes, Master? What's wrong? "

"Lucy, I need to remove your Fairy Tail insignia first before you go on training with Laxus. I'm sorry about this, but it is the rule. You can get a new one if you decided to come back here again, do you understand? "

" I understand very well Master. I really hope that I'll get the honor to place the guild's insignia again in the future. " I said while giving my hand to Master.

I heard Master chant some ancient spell while holding my hand and the mark slowly disappear from my hand. I watched it sadly while a tear escapes my eyes. It's been so long since I see my hand free from the insignia again. I really hope to get it back though, and I'll make sure of it at all cost.

- Master's P.O.V -

_The thought of my child go away from the guild deeply saddens me. But it is her choice and I can see determination in her eyes. I have never had any intentions of letting her go, since she's the most cheerful and lively child in the guild, and without her, the guild becomes dim without any light. But, I believe that Laxus will protect her with all of his might and also train her so that she'll be able to raise her head in confidence as all the other guild member able to. I will forever wait for her to come back to this guild smiling happily and stand proud because of her power. May Mavis bless the two of you in the journey._

- Laxus's P.O.V -

I can see Gramps is hesitating in letting her go, so I'll take the honor of bringing him back in reality by dragging Lucy with me to the window and jump down from it. _She's so damn light and her body is very well curved. Her body matched and fitted mine perfectly. _Wait, why am I thinking about this right now?

I snapped out of my thoughts as Lucy started screaming my name and demands to be put down from my shoulder.

" Laxus Dreyar, put me down now ! "

" Heck, no Blondie. From now on I'm your instructor and trainer so you'd better respect me and call me Master. You're lucky that I accept you as my pupil. "

" What the hell do you mean by saying that I'm lucky? I know that you trained me because you want to come back to Fairy Tail ,don't lie to me. Do you think I don't hear your conversation earlier? "

" Tch. Too bad, I still won't put you down though. Don't even dreamed of saying good-byes to them. I won't let you do it since it'll take too much hassle and time. "

" What the hell? I demand you to put me down! I haven't pack yet! I need to pack! Plus, I need to tell them that I'm leaving to train! "

" I said to you not to dream about it didn't I? You're going with me NOW! I'll pay for all of your expenses and clothes and et cetera! You just need to follow my order, get it? If you wanna say good-byes properly then don't go around crying like that! "

" ... But, I'm still sad that I'm leaving.. Fairy Tail is my dream guild. And I left them so easily like this.. It doesn't make sense! I'm afraid! "

" All the more reason for you not to say good-byes because you'll be getting back in there! And stop wasting your tears, they don't deserve it. What they deserve is your smiling face, not the one state you're in right now. Now let's go and stop whining about it! "

" Laxus... I never know you're so nice.. Thank you very much anyway, that's the word I need right now.. But can you please do me a favor and put me down? I won't run away.. Just let me borrow your chest for a while, please... After this, I promise I won't cry again. Just let me ends this."

" Fine, just don't soaked it too much, Blondie. I don't want to walk around with wet clothes. "

I put her down from my shoulder and heard her mumble thank you to me. I blush at the fact that she hug me so tight, and I hug her back. We stayed like that for about ten minutes, me caressing her hair to sooth her down and her clutching tightly to my shirt. Lucy fell asleep while crying, and I carry her bridal-style all the way to the train station and bought tickets to go to Crocus, to be specific, we'll be training in a Forest in Crocus.

Once we enter the train, I put her down next to my side. The train moves and I see that she is going to have a very painful neck when she wakes up if she keep sleeping in that position for the whole trip so, I put her head on my shoulder to keep her from having a painful neck when we arrive at Crocus. Soon sleep take over me and I fell asleep with my head over her head_. _

_This will be a very long journey for both of us. Good bye Fairy Tail and see you again later._

So, what do you think? Is it a good story? And if you're so kind, please give me reviews! Thank you so much for reading my chapter. I'll do my best to update it fast. Once again, Thank You very much!


	2. Chapter 2 - Suspicions and Arrivals

Hi guys! It's me again... I'm so happy about this... Thank you everyone for all of the reviews! I'll try my best to update this as soon as I can! Because I'm very happy about this, I'm thinking of making a new story about Lucy and Sting , thank you very much of your support! And please look forward to my next story!

Disclaimer : do not own Fairy Tail

**Before in I'm All Fired Up !**

- Laxus's P.O.V -

I put her down from my shoulder and heard her mumble thank you to me. I blush at the fact that she hug me so tight, and I hug her back. We stayed like that for about ten minutes, me caressing her hair to sooth her down and her clutching tightly to my shirt. Lucy fell asleep while crying, and I carry her bridal-style all the way to the train station and bought tickets to go to Crocus, to be specific, we'll be training in a Forest in Crocus.

Once we enter the train, I put her down next to my train moves and I see that she is going to have a very painful neck when she wakes up if she keep sleeping in that position for the whole trip so, I put her head on my shoulder to keep her from having a painful neck when we arrive at Crocus. Soon sleep take over me and I fell asleep with my head over her head_. _

_This will be a very long journey for both of us. Good bye Fairy Tail and see you again later._

Chapter 3

- Laxus's P.O.V -

I heard a lot of noises forming and I remember that I'm on a train to Crocus and I feel something under my head. I almost jump and scream at the sight that I see. I'm sleeping, scratch that, I put my head over Lucy's head... In an affectionate meaning if I might add. This is crazy, am I really that infatuated with her? I think I really started to be a softie. I can't believe that I really did it. Maybe I just felt sorry for her. Yeah, That's right... Pity is a more likable choice. I feel Lucy stirs up a bit and I begin to panic and start think a lot of excuse to make this a misunderstanding. I mean, who wouldn't misunderstand this situation? A girl sleeping next to you with her head on your shoulder and your head on top of her head. It's an of course answer from everyone's point of view that we are a couple. My thoughts are stopped when the train finally arrive at Crocus and signaling all of the passenger whose destination is Crocus to go down from the train. I wake Lucy up so that we can go down and start training as soon as possible.

" Hey, Blondie wake up! We've arrived at Crocus! "

" Five more minutes... I'm still sleepy... Stupid alarm clock! When did I change the tone? "

" Blondie, I'm not an alarm clock.. And alarm clock can't talk! You'd better get up now before I left you in the train and- "

" I'm up! I'm up! Huh? Did I change my apartment? I remember my apartment is pink and why is Laxus here? Did he break in to my apartment? No, my apartment is pink... Plus, Laxus doesn't know where my apartment is... Oh, well... Who cares? After all this is not my apartment... Zzz..."

After she mumbled that, she started to fell asleep again. And right now she's mumbling more nonsense than before. I sweat dropped at the scene that's unfolding in front of me and start to think whether she's a natural idiot or a sleepy head.

_Is she this stupid? Anyone can know that we're in a train, this blonde chick here is sure interesting to watch. And my voice as an alarm clock? She's gone nuts. Should I zaps her with electricity? No, that's a bad idea, if I do it then I'm not allowed to come back to Fairy Tail plus I'm not that stupid to let the chance go.. I'd better wake her up fast, or the train will move again. I have to think up a plan fast._

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

- Normal P.O.V -

The guild is still as crazy and rowdy as ever, except for one person that is feeling sad and worried, that is the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. It's been a couple of hours since Lucy left with Laxus yet no one seemed to haven't notice yet. Meanwhile at the bar, Mirajane feel uneasy and disturbed by the Lucy's saying earlier. She feel as if Lucy is going far away without telling anyone about this because she hasn't come out of Master's office and Master has been out for a while now, and Mirajane is determined to find out the cause behind these actions. Lucy is not a type of person who would hide something behind her nakama's back. And if Mirajane wants to find out about it, she know who to ask. It is not difficult to guess, all she has to do is ask Makarov Dreyar, and she need to do this as secretive as possible.

- Mira's P.O.V -

" Master, I need to ask something to you, do you mind us going into your office? "

" Mira, what is very important that you need us to talk in my office? Is something troubling you, my child? "

" No, it's not like that Master, I just feel that Lucy's going far away from us, and I see that she hasn't come down from your office either, Master. Just what is it that you're hiding from all of us, Master? I can see that you do not want to be find out easily like this, but I have my right to ask you regarding this matter, is it not true? "

" Yes, you are absolutely right. I just can't keep anything away from you, can't I? This has been quite a trouble. I believe we must speak at my office right now. Let's go. "

I nodded approving Master's decision and ask Lisanna to take my spot as a barmaid for the moment. As I thought, something must have happened with Lucy and something doesn't sit right here. Soon enough, I'm gonna find it out by myself.

- Lisanna's P.O.V -

_Hmm? Why does Mira-nee want to go to Master's Office? Something doesn't sit right here. Mira-nee acting strange plus Lucy has gone missing, when Master went out of his office, Lucy was not anywhere to be seen. Oh, well. I'm gonna find out soon enough, even if I have to use force. I don't want anything bad happen to Lucy. After all she's my best friend, too. She accept me whole-heartedly even though we just met. _

I see Gray just came from the door, with Natsu, Erza, and of course Happy, that adorable annoying little exceed. I'd better ask them about Lucy, who knows that they did something bad to Lucy. If they do, I'll be sure to make they regret being born and stay in Fairy Tail. But before that, I must work first. I'll just need to ask them later today.

" I hope nothing bad comes to you, Lucy. I don't want to lose my best friend yet, don't go while we've just started being best friends. I'll make sure anyone who hurt you pay ten folds, no scratch that I'll make it a hundred and if possible a thousand fold. " I said quietly to myself, scared if Natsu heard me he'll go on a rampage and destroy the whole guild.

After all, Lucy is his partner for a long time already. And I believe that Natsu has taken a liking towards Lucy, not that I don't support them. I just feel that I have lost my feelings towards Natsu, after all it has just been awhile since I entered his life again and I stayed in Edolas for too long to still keep my feelings towards him.

_I just wished that they will have a happy life, I think I'm starting to have Mira-nee's matching skills! I must think a lot of plans to make the to be together, they will be a very cute couple *squealed*. After thinking about that, I started to go back to work again. Hoping the best for Lucy and thinking a lot of plans to make them together._

- Erza's P.O.V -

I have just come back to the guild after a mission and go straightly to the bar. I can see that Mira is not here yet, I want to ask her to bring me some of my strawberry cake. But then, I see Lisanna is replacing Mirajane's place in the bar. _Did something happen while I'm away?_

" Hey, Lisanna. Where is Mira? I don't see her around, but if I my memory serves me right, she is here in the morning before I left. Is it not true? "

" Yes, you're right Erza, it's just that Mira-nee ask to talk with Mater in his office. "

" I wonder what has been going on in the guild while I am away. I can see that Lucy is nowhere to be seen around here, too. Do you know where did she go, Lisanna? I want to ask her some tips about the clothes I will wear when I'm going on a date with Jell-. I mean, when I'm going to the town to search for a new cake store tonight. "

" Could you please repeat what you say before, Erza? I think I must have misheard something on the way... Or is it just me that heard that you would have a date with Jellal tonight? " Lisanna smirk mischievously.

_Damn, my stupid mouth! I shouldn't have brought up this matter near Lisanna! She has the same personality with her sister, Mirajane! The both of them are a freak in match-making, even have a very good instinct. I'd better get away from the guild fast! And in the same time, search for Lucy!_

" I'm afraid that I must go now, Lisanna. I have several matters to be attended right away, now if you will excuse me. "

" What? But don't you need Lucy to finish those matters you have, Erza. If I were you, I would wait for Mira-nee to come out of Master's Office and then ask her the question that we've been wanting to know for a while. "

" What do you mean, Lisanna? You mean that even you and Mirajane don't know where Lucy is? "

" Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you, Erza. You see, Lucy's still here in the morning and then she went to the Master's Office. After that, Master came out of his office alone with no trace of Lucy ever been there. "

" What you want to say is that Lucy has been missing and nowhere to be seen? "

" Yes, and Mira-nee's very determined to find out where Lucy is. It's unlikable that Lucy will go away without saying nothing to us. I believe something must have happened in the Master's Office. That's why I'm waiting right now. "

" I see, that's why you told me to wait Mirajane to come out of Master's Office. Thank you Lisanna for the information. If you hadn't told me, I probably would have search for Lucy without any lead. "

" Now that the matter is settled, why don't you tell me how is your relationship with Jellal has been going? "

" I think I will pass regarding that matter. I will only talk about that matter with only Lucy. But, I can tell you a little since you're mine and Lucy's best friend. "

" Sure! I'll be glad to hear about it, Erza. In the mean time, please wait her for a bit. I will bring your favorite strawberry cake and some tea. "

_Where is Lucy? I know that she is not a type of person who would hide anything behind her nakama's back. I just wish that nothing bad will happen to you, Lucy. And I shall ask Master regarding this matter too. I can't let this slide, Master is not going to keep any secrets behind my back, especially not regarding Lucy. Because I have already considered her as my little sister._

With that thought in my mind, I continue to do my daily routine in the guild. Which is eating my favorite strawberry cake with some tea, and separating two idiots that are always fighting each other. _Truthfully, I don't even know the reason they always fight with each other. After all, every time I look at them, they always look like the best of friend with each other. Even if they fight with each other a lot, but I'm sure that they are actually care about one another in the bottom in their heart, the difference is just the way they convey it to each other._

- Normal P.O.V -

After Erza thinks about that in her mind, suddenly Natsu get thrown over to her favorite strawberry cake and tea. And after that, hell broke in Fairy Tail. A lot of the guild member started to run for their life and avoid Erza at all cost. You could even assume that there is another Great Battle of Magic in Fairy Tail. With the guild members running for their life, and three main mages of Fairy Tail fighting inside, there will be nothing good bound to happen after this event. Well, Master has already fond of the repair bill that are always sent by The Council to be taken care of. So there should be no problem regarding this matter we have right now, right?

Meanwhile in the Master Office

- Master's P.O.V -

Never would have I thought in my whole life that my secret would be revealed very soon. I told Mira about everything that happened here and about Laxus dragging Lucy with him by force and thus giving her no choice but to hope that he'll give her time to say good-byes. But I doubt he'll let her anyway. Mira seemed to be mad and upset because of Lucy's disappearance without saying good-byes, but when I mention about Laxus dragging Lucy by force and putting her in his shoulder, she suddenly squealed and kept saying blonde babies with blue eyes. I sweat-dropped at this, but in my head I am jumping and making a victory dance. But I'll definitely punish my stupid grandson, how can he just dragged Lucy without letting her say good-byes first. When he comes back, I'll make sure he wish not to be born as a guy forever. I snickered as this thought and wish that time would fly fast.

- Mirajane's P.O.V -

_I am really mad at Laxus, because he didn't even let Lucy said her good-byes first! So, when he and Lucy come back to Fairy Tail again, I will give Laxus the best welcoming ever. I will make him regret for making me worry for Lucy while the whole reason to my whole worries is because of Laxus entirely. I will definitely make him regret in his whole life, and that is my welcoming gift for him!_

_Anyway, pushing that thought aside first, I heard from Master that Lucy was carried over Laxus's shoulder! That is very sweet, even though it very not approvable for Lucy to be carried like that. I believe Lucy even gave him a beating because of his attitude towards her. But, even if it is very not approvable... It is still a very sweet affection towards her! I've never seen Laxus even wanted to carry someone with his own hands, except if the person is unconscious and criminal that he needed to bring. And listening to Master's side of story earlier, it seems that Laxus is trying really hard to bring Lucy out with him. And if they fall in love with each other in their training..._

" Blonde Babies With Blue Eyes! "

" Mirajane? What do you mean by blonde babies with blue eyes? "

" Oh, Master. It is nothing to be worried about... Anyway, Master... When will the both of them come back? "

" I really don't know about that, Mirajane. I gave Laxus all the time he needed to train her. "

" Oh, I see... I can only hope they return fast with blonde babies with blue ey-. I mean without any problems and injuries. "

_Damn, I have almost slipped out. I hope Master don't know about what I'm saying, it will ruin my whole plan._

" I see, then you may go out now, I have nothing to say anymore. I will just have to announce this to the whole guild later. "

" Then, I'll be going out Master. Thank you for telling me all of this. "

" Yes, of course. Anytime you need. "

Back to the Train to Crocus

- Laxus's P.O.V -

I suddenly shivered and sneezed at the same time. Someone must have been talking about me and thinking about bad things to do to me to top it off. Currently, I'm still stuck in waking up the blonde chick in front of me. It's been awhile and she hasn't woke up yet. She even mumbled things about having too much smoothies to drink and free apartment rent forever. Just like her, she's one crazy girl. Okay, I'm starting to get crazy as well, I can't seem to stop thinking and looking at her. Is this girl's craziness start to rub off on me? Cause it start showing its symptoms in me.

I shook off the thoughts and start to wake her up again. Hopefully this time she'll be awake or I'll just zapped her with my electricity. Because this girl sure can sleep so long and not disturbed. It's like she's in heaven or something when she's asleep, well time to wake her up and bring her back to the harsh reality.

" Blondie, wake up! We've arrived at Crocus! Hurry up and wake up because if you don't, I'm going to zapped you. I'll count backwards from five to one, and if you don't wake up, I'll seriously zapped you real good until you can't forget this moment from your memory! "

5

4

3

2

1

Zapped!

" Oww... Who's the one doing that? I'll definitely kill the guy who did it to me. I swear! Now my hair is messed up! Argh! Whoever it is SO gonna get for doing this to my hair! "

" Blondie, let's get out of here, ASAP! The train has began to move again.. You stupid blonde slowpoke! "

" What? Laxus! YOU! You did this didn't you? You're so gonna get it! Wait till I get stronger! I'll definitely make you beg for my mercy! "

" Yeah... Yeah... Just hurry up and get out of this frickin' train and go to the forest! I'll train you there so that you'll be able to make me beg for your mercy. " I smirk at her.

" Fine! Let's get out of this train! And stop calling me Blondie! You're blonde too, you dumb ass! "

I rolled my eyes and followed her out the train. This is going to be a very long training session and all the more reason I'll have my fun. Plus while I'm at it,I'll make her fall in love with me.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Did I just think that? Did I just planned on making her fall in love with me?! Her craziness must have been rubbed off on me. Yes, that must be it... I must be thinking too much..

"xus ... Laxus! LAXUS! Let's hurry up and go to the mountain! Let's train! I'll definitely make you beg for me after all! "

" Yeah.. Yeah.. Let's go and train there. "

As I expected.. This is DEFINITELY going to become a very long training session, and to top it all, I'm gonna train a crazy and stupid blonde chick. Just great, just how great is my life going to get...

So, how is the story I hope I didn't disappoint all of you readers too much. Because I have a lot of idea running on me, I'll be able to finish several chapter a day if I had the time to do it. Thank you so much for everyone's support! And please wait for my new chapter and story!


	3. Chapter 3 - Hellish Training Begin

Hello there! It's me ! Nice to meet you again, I know.. I'll update as fast as I can and for those who have been reading my FanFictions, thank you very much for your support! Unfortunately since I'm new I can't reply the reviews, yet.. But, I promise I'll do my best to continue this story! Thank you for the suggestion of making Laxus the badass and for the story and I'm really sorry that I won't change the pairing! *bowing down* But I'll make the StiCy or GraLu story in a separate one, but if you'd like I will make this story to have a little StiCy or GraLu but the main pairing will be LaLu if you do not mind. By the way, my newest story will be named Not Easy As It Sounds and of course it will be StiCy! Please enjoy the story...

Disclaimer : do not own Fairy Tail

**Before in I'm All Fired Up !**

- Laxus's P.O.V -

I rolled my eyes and followed her out the train. This is going to be a very long training session and all the more reason I'll have my fun. Plus while I'm at it, I'll make her fall in love with me.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Did I just think that? Did I just planned on making her fall in love with me?! Her craziness must have been rubbed off on me. Yes, that must be it... I must be thinking too much..

" xus... Laxus! LAXUS! Let's hurry up and go to the mountain! Let's train! I'll definitely make you beg for me after all! "

" Yeah.. Yeah.. Let's go and train there. "

As I expected.. This is DEFINITELY going to become a very long training session, and to top it all, I'm gonna train a crazy and stupid blonde chick. Just great, just how great is my life going to get...

Chapter 4

- Lucy's P.O.V -

_Just what in earthland is Laxus thinking? He suddenly think hard, and the next is that he's so damn grumpy. Is he PMS-ing? He acts like a girl in their time, he even put all of them in shame. But, too bad I don't have enough time to think about that kind of thing. Because I am currently facing the biggest problem and crisis of my life. I , Lucy Heartfillia swear that Laxus Dreyar is seriously trying to kill me right now. They say that hell is like a hot place with a lot of torture? Yes, and this is where I am right now. The difference is that in this place it's not hot but the opposite, this one is so damn cold!_

If you're so curious about it, let's do a little bit of flashback, shall we?

Flashback

- Lucy's P.O.V -

" Just where the hell are we, Laxus? Aren't we supposed to go to the mountain? This is the opposite way, you know? "

Laxus flinched a bit but recomposed himself. " I know it's the opposite, idiot! Now let's go! "

" Laxus, do you possibly don't know the way? Are you saying that you're bad in directions? You can't read directions? "

Silence... Blink. Blink. Blink. 3... 2... 1...

" HAHAHAHAHA! The All High and Mighty Laxus Dreyar doesn't know and can't read directions! "

" Shut it up Blondie! It's not that I don't know the directions! I just feel like taking a detour and train you while at it! Taking detour need a lot of stamina, and that's why IT'S TRAINING TIME ! "

" Huh?! Training Time? What do you mean by that, Laxus? "

" It obviously means that every time I said that you'll start fulfilling my orders, and I mean you can't complain and whine about it while you're at it, and don't you ever think about getting away. If you do, you'll get zapped by me. Do you get it? "

" Of course, even an idiot would get it. Don't underestimate me, Laxus. "

" If you say things like that, it means that you have accepted the fact that you are INDEED an IDIOT, Blondie. Hahahahahahah... "

" What? No, no, no! What I wanted to say is that I'm not an idiot, because of that I understand what you're saying! "

" But you've just even stated by yourself that even an idiot would get it and not to underestimate you. You're so dumb, aren't you Blondie? "

" Tsk. Fine! Say what you want right now! I'll definitely make you beg for me after this stupid training end anyway, Laxus! "

" Dream on, Blondie. Keep dreaming until it reaches the star. Anyway, my training is not stupid! "

" Yeah, yeah... Whatever you say Laxus, whatever you say... By the way, now that I realized it, what training are you going to give me? "

" Hmmm... Good questions. What kind of training do you need to do now? "

" You haven't even think about the activities and training you're going to give me, haven't you? "

" Well, of course I haven't! You've just been with me for a few hours, of course I haven't thought about anything! Plus the gramps suddenly assign you to me! How can I have any plan? "

" Well, I don't know how to, but at least be reasonable when giving me orders.. I don't want to be insane because of your training. I still want to be a sane person, you see. "

" Reasonable, do you have a say to what I will order you? Well, because this is your first training, I'll make it really simple just because I'm so generous. You'd better thanked me for my generosity. "

" What the hell are you talking about? Me? Thanking you? That's crazy. So, what's the first thing to do anyway? You'd better give me an easy one... "

" It's simple, really.. Because you're a Celestial Mage, all you have to do is meditate under the waterfall for three days three nights, that way your magic will definitely improve. "

" What the hell? Under the waterfall? It's SO DAMN COLD and there ISN'T any waterfall around here. So, you'd better think a new program for this training fast! "

" Who said there isn't any waterfall here? Are you stupid? Look in front of you, isn't that a waterfall? How can you don't realized it? Are you a natural idiot, Blondie? "

" You mean, that FRICKIN' HUGE waterfall? It's SO DAMN HIGH and the current is VERY FAST! Do you want to kill me, scratch that, do you want to drown me and get rid of my body away using the current so that you won't leave any evidence of your work? "

" Well, I've thought about that once, but that would result me not be able to come back to Fairy Tail. So, it's a no for the answer. But if you say that I hoped, then a yes for the answer. "

" Hoped? As I thought you want to kill me after all! And what do you mean by saying that this is SO DAMN EASY?! It's WINTER and I must meditate under that FRICKIN' HUGE waterfall. Before I could finish it, I'll die first, no I'll get frozen first and then die, then I'll get swept away by the current and vanished from the face of the earth! "

" It's easy you stupid blond chick! You just need to sit on the rock and don't do anything. And even if you get frozen, do you forget that I'm a Lightning Dragon Slayer? I'll just zapped you and you'll return to normal, well not really normal.. Just with a little scratch here and there. "

" You're not the one who is going to do it! Heck, even you wear thick clothing! "

" What the hell, Blondie? Of course I'm not one who is going to do the training! I am you instructor after all... And this clothing is my normal clothing! You don't have a say about it! "

" That's cheating, you stupid Laxus! I am not allowed to bring my clothing when we're still in Magnolia! "

" Just what do you want to say, Blondie! Cut the chase, I'm on all ears. "

" What I want to say is that, lend me your jacket if you want me to meditate under the FRICKIN' HUGE waterfall. "

" No way, Blondie. This is MY coat, and because this is MINE, I'll get to do anything I want to it. "

" What the hell, Laxus? Just lend me that coat of yours, then I'll meditate under it! I don't want to be frozen and then electrified by you! "

" No way in hell, Blondie! I'll never lend you my coat even if I die. "

" Fine! Then I won't meditate under the FRICKIN' HUGE waterfall. Just think of another training method. "

" You'd better start meditating under the waterfall, if you won't then I'll use force on you. "

" No, I won't meditate under it, and that is final! "

" Fine, let's make it so that you'll regret not doing it yourself, shall we? "

" Just forget about it, I'll never meditate there! "

Flashback ends

- Lucy's P.O.V -

_And that's what happening right now. I refused so damn badly and got into a fight with him, which make him pissed off and the result of that stupid fight? He kicked me into the waterfall resulting me fall head first in it and zapped the river making me swim under to the huge rock under the waterfall that somehow magically appeared and while at it, making me not able to cross the river and stuck with this stupid training. I'll definitely get him after I finished this stupid training! How can he just kicked me into the water and easily zapped the water! Just what is my fault that I received this kind of torture! _

" I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING BAD TO DESERVE THIS KIND OF TORTURE AND MISFORTUNE ! "

" Shut the hell up and meditate you stupid blonde chick! Or I'll zapped you! "

" A-Aye Sir ! "

_He's so damn scary! I'll just do what he says first.. I don't want to be fried in the middle of frozen waterfall. I wonder what's going on in Fairy Tail, have they know that I'm going to train yet? I can't properly say good-byes because of this stupid electric god or something. I just hope that they're having fun as usual. For now, I'll just do this stupid training with all my might first!_

" Yosh, let's do my best and pray to stay alive through this crazy training! And make Laxus beg his mercy to me! Lucy, fighting!

" I can hear that, you stupid blonde! Now, meditate or I'll seriously zapped you this time! "

" A-Aye Sir ! "

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

- Natsu's P.O.V -

_Hmm? Where's Luce? I can't find her scent here.. Maybe she's at her apartment? Yes, that must be it... But why did I feel that Luce's going far away. And her scent is nowhere to be found here in the guild.. I should check her apartment first just in case..._

" Happy! Let's go to Lucy's apartment! We're going to ask her to go to on a mission like old times! Just the three of us! I bet she's now sulking and stressing out because she hasn't paid her rent yet! "

" Aye Sir! I want to ask for fish to Lucy too! "

" Great, now let's go Happy! "

" Aye Sir! "

At Lucy's Apartment

- Natsu's P.O.V -

" LUCE! Are you in there? Luce? Luceee... "

" Natsu, I think Lucy is not here... Should we search inside her apartment? Maybe she's taking a bath or something. "

" Good idea Happy! Let's search her! You search her kitchen and I'll search in her wardrobe and bathroom! "

" Aye sir! "

" Lucy are you in here? Nope, not in the wardrobe. Luce, are you here? Nope, not in the bathroom either. She's not in any of her books as well. Happy, have you found her yet? "

" No sir! She's not in her kitchen, even in her fridge and the most shocking of all is that she doesn't have any fish for me! "

_I sweat-dropped at Happy's antics and continue to search for her in Magnolia, but she's nowhere to be found. Just where is she? Did she go far away? I don't want her to go away. She's by partner after all. Is she on a mission? I'll ask Mirajane tomorrow at the guild, maybe she know something that I don't. Happy and I stay at Lucy's apartment waiting for her. I sleep in the bed and Happy's curled up like a ball next to me._

" Luce, just where did you go? I miss you already. Hurry up and come back please. "

" Don't worry Natsu, Lucy will definitely come back! I'm sure she'll tell us if she wants to go somewhere. So don't worry so much okay? Because she's a weirdo after all.. "

" Yeah, I supposed you're right Happy. I really hope that it's the case. "

" Good night Natsu. "

" Good night Happy "

_And sleep take over me that night. I dreamt about mine and Lucy's first meeting at Hargeon. It's a stupid encounter, but it's the best memories that I have about her. I also dreamt about all of our adventures together with Team Natsu. And I unconsciously cried in my sleep and hope that the night will passes by quickly so that I can find Lucy smiling happily in the morning and act as if nothing has ever happened, just like usual._

Back to a Forest in Crocus

- Laxus's P.O.V -

_That stupid blonde chick is quite annoying if I think about it. She kept whining about everything. Doesn't she want to become stronger? Then why is she whining? I just don't get this blonde chick. It's already midnight and she fell asleep under the waterfall while in the meditating position, once again I started to think that this blonde chick really is a natural idiot and sleepy head. _

" Just what makes me so drawn to this chick? She has huge racks and blonde hair? Well, I know that she's my type in her appearance but that's not all. Just what is wrong with me? Have her craziness really started to rubbed off on me? "

_After I said that, I slowly let the sleep take over and wish that these feelings I'm experiencing will be cleared away from my mind. And I silently wish that this day will come slower than I expected scratch that, I wish time would stop right now so that I'll always see her when I'm awake and when I feel like I'm left alone by the guild and the whole world._

So, how is this story guys? I hope this is good enough to read. And of course the story will still continue! I'll do my best to make the story! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 - Contact and Revealed Truth

Hi! It's me again! , thank you everyone for the reviews. This is my fifth chapter of I'm All Fired Up. And yes, I'll update it as soon as I can! You don't need to wait for a week! Hahaha.. Anyways, thank you once again for the reviews and the support! I'll do my best to make this story! Anyway, please review it and for the one who doesn't review thank you, too for reading my story! Without waiting anymore, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer : do not own Fairy Tail

**Before in I'm All Fired Up !**

- Laxus's P.O.V -

" Just what makes me so drawn to this chick? She has huge racks and blonde hair? Well, I know that she's my type in her appearance but that's not all. Just what is wrong with me? Have her craziness really started to rubbed off on me? "

_After I said that, I slowly let the sleep take over and wish that these feelings I'm experiencing will be cleared away from my mind. And I silently wish that this day will come slower than I expected scratch that, I wish time would stop right now so that I'll always see her when I'm awake and when I feel like I'm left alone by the guild and the whole world._

Chapter 5

- Laxus's P.O.V -

_Ah, it's morning already, I wonder how that blonde chick is doing.. I hope I don't train her too hard because if I do so, Gramps will get mad at me. And I don't want that to happen, especially when I'm one step away to reach my goal, that is being accepted back to Fairy Tail. But that blonde chick sure is persistent about this training isn't she, even though she kept whining anyway. She kept meditating without eating anything and what surprised me more is that she does it while sleeping last night! Who would have thought she'd be able to do it anyway. First of all, she's weak, second of all she's so damn weak, and third of all, anyone who sees her will automatically says that she's weak. Anyway, she's still sleeping under the waterfall_ _right now... And it's already 10 o'clock for God's sake. Well, time to wake her up using Laxus Style._

" Wake up Blondie! It's already 10 o'clock! Hurry up and concentrate on meditating more! "

No response

" Hurry up and wake up before I send my lightning to you! And I promise this will be even worse than before. "

" I'm up! I'm up! Don't shock me! I'm meditating now! "

" Good, keep doing it until the day after tomorrow, do get it? If you slack off, the punishment is already determined, electric therapy shock. "

" You jerk! I'll make sure you regret making me doing this kind of training! I'll make you beg for me! "

" Yeah, yeah, yeah... Keep on dreaming, Blondie! Anyway, you'd better meditate while I'm sending thought projection to Gramps about your condition right now. Don't you dare to get away from this waterfall while I'm doing this, do you understand? " I said while giving her a glare.

" A-Aye Sir! "

Now time to make the thought projection. I turned away from her and started walking towards the dense woods. But before that, I make sure that I electrify the river first. So that she won't be able to get away from her spot under the waterfall, after all she's not that stupid to let this chance passes by. After I finishes electrifying it and make sure that the coast is clear, I start to make the thought projection.

" Hey there, Gramps! I'm Laxus, hurry up and take the call... "

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

Master's Office

- Master's P.O.V -

" Hey there, Gramps! I'm Laxus, hurry up and take the call... "

_I almost jumped at the sudden call from Laxus. Luckily there's no one in the office today. I quickly put a soundproof spell around the room and lock the door tightly. And start to take up his thought projection._

" What's wrong Laxus calling at a time like this? Did something wrong happen to Lucy? "

" What the hell? Of course not Gramps! That Blondie is very obedient and has even planned to make me beg for her, me her own instructor. She's sure one interesting chick. "

" Good to know that the both of you get along very well. Anyway, how was the training? And why didn't you let Lucy to at least say good-byes to Fairy Tail, you stupid grandson of mine! "

" First of all, the reason I didn't let her say good-byes is because that Blondie was already crying her eyes out when I dragged her away yesterday. By crying her eyes out means that this Blondie also fell asleep while crying her eyes out on me. "

" What? She fell asleep in YOUR arms?! There's no way she would do that? Did you put a spell on her, Laxus? "

" Now you're doubting me, Gramps? Of course I didn't put any spell on her. She's the one who ask me to lend me my chest. And of course I lend her mine, seeing I am a gentleman. "

_This is crazy. Lucy would NEVER sleep on someone's chest, especially a man. Not to mention, this is Laxus we're talking about. Just forget about Natsu or even Gray, because they're already close to her like a family. Just what on earthland is going on here. Well, might as well wish that I'll get grand-grandchildren soon. I jumped and dance and victory dance in my mind._

" Ehem.. So, how's the training been going on? " I get back to the point of the discussion without letting Laxus sees my happy expression.

" The training? Well, it went good I guess.. Right now we're on Forest near Crocus. She's currently meditating under the waterfall for three days and three nights first to increase her magical energy. And she's one tough chick even though I don't want to admit it. She kept meditating while sleeping without even asking for food. Just what has she gone through before, gramps? "

" She's WHAT? Meditating under that FRICKIN' HUGE waterfall? Even I can see the waterfall clearly from here. And she's been meditating while sleeping? That's crazy! How can someone do that? And, no. She hasn't gone through anything. She hasn't even trained for once, I can't believe she doesn't keep whining and even sleeping while doing that training."

" I don't know, but I'm sure when she finishes her training, she'll be stronger than me and she's keeps whining every time. I think her magical energy right now has almost surpassed me. Maybe because all of her Celestial Spirits' support and her own already strong magic base, she just need some polishing to do. Either way, just tell the guild that she's been doing well in training. That's all I wanted to say to you, see ya Gramps. "

" Wait! Laxus! Damn, just what kind of monster Lucy will become once she finishes her training? I don't even want to think about it. She'll be very destructive seeing how she can stand near Laxus and even doing his harsh training, I think... And I bet she will get Laxus's destructive personality because she stays with him. And I hope they'll bring my grand-grandchildren when they come back here ! "

_But then again, I don't want to have another destructive children in this guild. I just hope that Lucy won't be very destructive after her training. Have I done something very bad, have I made another uncontrollable monster to tame in this guild? I pray to Mavis so that Lucy won't be a monster like Laxus or even a monster worse than Laxus when she gets back to Fairy Tail. I don't want to have another pile of complaints from The Council !_

Guild's Hall

- Natsu's P.O.V -

_Where is Luce! I still can't find her anywhere! I've searched around Magnolia for about 7 times but there's still no trace of her. Just where is she? My last choice is to ask Mirajane about her where about, but I doubt she'll even tell me anything that's worth it. Should I threatened her, or should I bribe her to make her tell me where is Luce... But, threatening Mirajane will cost me my life. So I'll just try to bribe her... But how can I bribe her? Using what?_

" Arrrrgh! Lucyyy! Where are you? Hurry up and come back, the guild is no fun without you! "

_I kept shouting until I heard Gramps makes an announcement, and at the sentence 'Lucy is leaving to train with Laxus', I feel like my world is being ripped apart by an unknown force. I feel my heart hurt so much like being constantly stabbed by swords and I feel like wanting to kill Laxus for taking Lucy away from me. I don't know why but I really want to kill him right now and take Lucy back from him, and keep her only to myself._

My thoughts are cut by Lisanna that is shouting my name. And in the same time, I see Gray started crying his eyes out, I don't know why would he be crying ,but I think I understand and know the feeling of losing someone important to you.

" Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! NATSU DRAGNEEL ! Are you in there? "

" Oh, hey Lisanna. What do you want? "

" Didn't you just heard what Master said? Master said that Lucy left us yesterday to train with Laxus. I believe the reason why Lucy didn't say any good-byes to us is because Laxus dragged her away forcefully, making her not able to say the good-byes. But Master said that she'll definitely come back, so cheer up! "

" What do you mean by cheering up, Lisanna? I'm not crying you know? And I'll definitely wait for her to come back! After all she's just training, right! I'm sure we'll see each other again! "

" What are you talking about Natsu, stop lying to yourself. Don't you feel the tears start flowing from your eyes? You don't have to hold back, you know. I missed her too, she's my best friend ever since we met after all. In Edolas, me and Lucy were best friend, too. So don't lie to yourself, if you miss her just say it. "

" I'm scared Lisanna. I'm scared that she'll leave us like you do. I don't want to feel that pain again. I want to bring her back here with us! I DON'T WANT HER TO LEAVE ME HERE ALONE BY MYSELF! "

That's the first time I cry my eyes out, I don't even cry this much when Lisanna 'died'. Lucy's my partner and best friend. I don't want to lose her like we lose Lisanna back then. But what scared me the most is that the fact that she is with Laxus right now. I don't know why but I don't like the fact that Lucy is with that Lightning-Freak. If he hurt Lucy, even the strand of her hair, I'll definitely follow that guy until the end of the world to kill him. But now, I just can hope that she'll be fine and still smiling while she's training with Laxus. I don't want to see Lucy cries and whoever makes her cry will receive my wrath.

- Gray's P.O.V -

_I can't believe Lucy left to train yesterday, I should have come to the guild sooner yesterday. If I came earlier yesterday none of this would have ever happened. I would have stopped her when she wanted to go training, even if she ended up hating me, I will never let her go. I'm such a fool. I lost my first love and now I don't even want to think about losing her. Not after I haven't gotten over Ur's death. She comforts me when we're at Galuna Island. I just hope that she'll come back from her training soon. After she come back from her training, I'll confess my feelings to her. I won't let anyone take her away from me. Not Laxus, not Natsu, and not anyone else._

" Lucy how can you leave me alone here. Who's going to remind me to put back my clothes on. Who will be able to replace you in Team Natsu. Team Natsu isn't the same without you, Luce. Not just Team Natsu, Fairy Tail won't be the same without you, Luce. Please hurry up and come back. I already misses you so badly. "

Meanwhile at Forest in Crocus

- Lucy's P.O.V -

*Sneezed*

_What is wrong with me? Have the cold finally gotten on me? Laxus better pay for what he has done to me. If I ever gotten sick, it's his responsibility. Plus, I need new clothes. That stupid jerk didn't even let me get my clothes first. But he did mention that he'll pay for my clothes and et cetera. This is getting more interesting than I thought it would be. I'll be enjoying this training, and get stronger to beat Laxus's up __very throughly__._

Suddenly Laxus's shout snapped me to come back to reality.

" Blondie, you'd better stop talking and nodding to yourself. It's creepy. "

" What the hell, Laxus! Mind your own business, you jerk! And from now on, I'll call you Sparky because you kept calling me Blondie! It suits you, you're a Lightning Dragon Slayer, after all. "

" What did you say? "

" I said to mind your own business! And I'll call you Sparky because you kept calling me Blondie! "

" What? You really want to extend meditating under the waterfall for four more days and nights and make me give you harsher training? "

" What? No, no, no... I'm just kidding. What I meant to say is that I will pay attention and started meditating more seriously this time! "

" Good, that's what I want to hear. Now go focuses on meditating again! "

" A-Aye Sir ! "

_Laxus you jerk! I'll definitely get you for this humiliation I get next time. Prepare to beg for me when this training is over, Sparky! I'll make you go through hell! And I'll make sure to call you Sparky while I'm at it too! I'll make sure of it!_

" Like I said, stop talking and laughing to yourself, it's creepy. "

" Shut it, Sparky! I'm trying to concentrate! "

" Tch. Whatever you say, Blondie! "

" Aye Aye, Sparky ! "

So, how is the story, guys? I hope it is nice enough. And pretty please with strawberry on top review it! I want to know all of your suggestion and advice. Thank you very much for reading my story! *cries*


	5. Chapter 5 - It's Just Plain Stupid

Hello-Hello! It's me again! This is my sixth chapter of I'm All Fired Up! In this story you can see Laxus's and Lucy's moments as well as Lucy's training. I hope that I'm doing a good job in writing the fluff. Thank you for all of your support and please give me reviews regarding this! And here is the story! Please enjoy it! *squeals*

Disclaimer : do not own Fairy Tail

**Before in I'm All Fired Up !**

- Lucy's P.O.V -

" What the hell, Laxus! Mind your own business, you jerk! And from now on, I'll call you Sparky because you kept calling me Blondie! It suits you, you're a Lightning Dragon Slayer, after all. "

" What did you say? "

" I said to mind your own business! And I'll call you Sparky because you kept calling me Blondie! "

" What? You really want to extend meditating under the waterfall for four more days and nights and make me give you harsher training? "

" What? No, no, no... I'm just kidding. What I meant to say is that I will pay attention and started meditating more seriously this time! "

" Good, that's what I want to hear. Now go focuses on meditating again! "

" A-Aye Sir ! "

_Laxus you jerk! I'll definitely get you for this humiliation I get next time. Prepare to beg for me when this training is over, Sparky! I'll make you go through hell! And I'll make sure to call you Sparky while I'm at it too! I'll make sure of it!_

" Like I said, stop talking and laughing to yourself, it's creepy. "

" Shut it, Sparky! I'm trying to concentrate! "

" Tch. Whatever you say, Blondie! "

" Aye Aye, Sparky ! "

Chapter 6

- Lucy P.O.V -

It has been around six month since this stupid training and the devil jerk Sparky just make me run around the mountain while dodging everything that he throws and of course that includes his stupid lightning. Oh, how I wish that he'll just stop bragging and shooting his lightning at me! All of this happens just because I pissed him off after I finished the stupid meditating training under a frickin' huge waterfall, and it lasts until the training is over. You'll never know what this jerk is thinking unless you take a peek into his mind, which I sadly unable to do so. And even if I'm able to take a peek into his mind, I bet that all he thinks of are lightning, lightning, and more lightning in his mind. Not to mention that he made Thunder God Tribe, he even applies his element into his team. That showed just how much he loves his power.

By the way, the stupid jerk I'm talking about right now is currently sitting under a tree while leisurely shooting lightning to the sky. And, the worst part is that all of them are homing type. Just great, I'll be so damn lucky if I weren't burned to crisp after this training. Sometimes I slowed down my speed which is not a good idea considering him having super sensing ability which I really cursed for the rest of my training and life.

" Sparky, it has been 5 hours since we start this training. You promised to let me rest for a while! "

" Huh? It has been 5 hours already? Time sure fly fast. I enjoy seeing your priceless face expression too much, I see... "

" What the hell? You enjoy seeing my expression? I thought you were sleeping all the while! You dumb jerk! How can you fool me like that?! "

" What the hell, Blondie? Don't start pouncing on me now, I now that I'm hot, but that doesn't mean that you can easily pounce on me like this. Am I really that irresistible for you? "

" Are you crazy? I'm not that dumb to fall in love with you, you sadistic bastard. You always over worked me every time there's training! "

" Are you sure that you're not falling in love with me? Your cheeks are red, you know? "

_At the sentence that proved my cheeks are getting red, I am getting more embarrassed not just because the fact that he noticed my tint red cheek, but also for the position that we're in right now. I hadn't realized it before that I was straddling him. And the worst of all is that my hands are on his muscular chest. Those perfect eight pack! Bad Lucy! Bad, Bad Lucy! You must not think about him that way! Remember that he's working you like a slave!_

My thoughts were cut off when Sparky, aka Laxus pinched and stretch my cheek, and I can see he is enjoying this. He smirked and his eyes are showing amusement. I waste no time to grab his cheeks as well and stretch it as far as I can, the same way he did to me. And then we start to glare at each other, you can practically see sparks showing between our stare.

" Lwet gwo oph mwe, Spawky! " ( Let go of me, Sparky! )

" Nwo way! Ywous fwist, Bwondie!" ( No way! You first, Blondie! )

" The hwell! Ywous arsh the ohnes whos stawshed it fwist! " ( The hell! You're the one who started it first! )

" Ywous lwet gwo, then I lwet gwo! " ( You let go, then I let go! )

" Fwine... 3...2...1! Lwet gwo! " ( Fine... 3...2...1! Let go! )

I released my grip from his cheek, but he didn't let go mine! Dammit! Instead, he start to push me down to the grass and tickles me at my waist. This guy sure is a sadistic bastard!

" Hahahahaha! Stop it! Please... Stop... IT! Hahahahaha! "

" No way Blondie, I won't stop until you beg for my forgiveness and say 'Master Laxus I am very sorry about my attitude and I want Master to forgive me for it' , then I'll stop tickling you. Not a bad deal, right? "

" No.. Haha... Way...Hahaha..In Hell Sparky! Bwahahaha "

" I'll tickle you as long as you wanted, then... But because I'm generous, I'm giving you a chance to say sorry properly to me. I'll give you a minute. Now say it! "

" MasterLaxusIamverysorryaboutmyattitudeandIwantMast ertoforgivemeforit " I said in one breath.

" Say it again, Blondie.. I didn't hear that properly. Now say that sentence again before I started tickling you again.. "

" Fine! Master - Laxus - I - am - very - sorry - about - my - attitude - and - I - want - Master - to - forgive - me - for - it. There! Satisfied? Now get off of me! "

" Sure, Blondie.. I've recorded it, thank you so much for your confession. I will remember it forever and keep this as the proof you've beg me, and treat me as your master. "

I started to chase Laxus all around the forest in Crocus just to crush that stupid recording machine, and for your information we don't move anywhere. We still stay in there to train, but the forest is damaged quite a bit because of it. Well, without any casualty, there will be no improvement, right? And it's all Sparky's fault, he made me dodge, block, or get hit by his stupid homing type lightning and his stupid Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Anyway, I finally get exhausted after about 30 minutes running to catch him. Not that I'm weak, but I have just finished his stupid Training Time, today's Training Time is to climb the FRICKIN' HUGE waterfall which I use to meditate for the first time and run 20 laps around the mountain of course while being chased by Sparky's stupid lightning, with 100 push up and sit up each. So, it's not strange that I get tired in such short time, anyone who follows this training would've gone insane. Luckily I'm a VERY PATIENT person so I'll just do what he wants, but today is the last straw of me, he will get it today!

" Argh! That's it Sparky! I've had enough of you trying to piss me off and making me your slave. I'm gonna make you pay for those humiliation you've caused me! "

" And how do you do it, Blondie? I've got your keys here.. And you've got nowhere to go. Just accept your destiny to be weaker than I am, Blondie. You can't beat me. "

" No Shit Sherlock, do you think I haven't been training? Hello... I always sneaks at night and started to learn more type of magic, of course I don't forget my Celestial Magic, the difference is just that I can now do a Fusion with them and call them without using the key, I just need to say their name and the will come out. So, you'd better watch out for it, Sparky."

" Damn, never thought that you're so smart, Blondie. I admire you for that. But what're you gonna do? You're low on magical energy right now... And I know that summoning spirits require a lot of magical energy. "

" Wrong again.. Do you see both of my earrings, don't they seemed different to you? They're limiters for your information. I've had enough magical energy to beat you up. And, I've got swords hidden from you, to be specific twin swords. Have you ever heard that? "

" When the hell did you do all of that, Blondie? How come I haven't realized it yet all this while? Are you hiding your true powers from the whole guild and deceive them, making you look very weak from their point of view on purpose? "

" Of course not! I would never deceive Fairy Tail in my whole life! I just found out I can learn more magic when the Spirit King visited me one night six months ago after your first training. He said that he was very impressed by my dedication towards my magic. And he gives me a portal key which can easily lead me to the Spirit Realm. He allowed me to go there anytime and for as long as I wanted. I can even live in there. "

" How come I don't realize that he come to earthland? Doesn't he has an enormous amount of magical energy in him? He's supposed to be the strongest spirit that exist, right? "

" Easy, the Spirit King always froze time when he comes to earthland, even when he appears in front of people. Of course you wouldn't realize it. The only person in the whole world who realize his presence is me when he visited six month ago. "

" Just what kind of magic did you learn all this time in the Celestial Realm? I heard that you learned more type of magic when you first explained earlier. "

" Oh, well... Because the Celestial Realm has many kind of spell books and a lot of various teaching of magic. I managed to learn all of the Elemental Magic, with the exception of my upgraded Celestial Magic, because all of my spirits have already teach me about it beforehand but because of my low magical energy I can't perform it yet. "

" How can you learn such a lot of magic in a very short of time? It hasn't even been a year. Normal people would have taken more than ten years to complete it. Well, if your magic is compatible with any magic then it should be at least nine years to finished all of it. "

" Easy, at night I go to Celestial Realm. In there, I learnt Elemental Magic. If you're wondering how can I learn it, I just studied it by learning from the books in the Celestial Realm and do the practical by fighting my spirits. The Spirit King taught me some powerful moves besides Urano Metroia. Anyway, in the spirit world, every minute here equals to about an hour over there. So, how many hours have I trained? I sleep for about 7 hours, that means 75.600 hours equals to about nine years training. Hahahaha! And our age won't change even if we stayed there, only our physical appearance such as hair. We are still going to follow earthland's flow of time for age isn't that cool, Sparky? "

" Don't 'isn't that cool, Sparky' me you stupid Blondie. No wonder you don't look older and improve so damn fast. So, all this while you're hiding your magical presence and feigning your exhaustion? That's sly, you know. "

" I know, but I don't feign my exhaustion and I still want to train for another year if you don't mind. I'm still not confident of my power. I need some more time to build up my confidence."

" Fine, I'm cool with that. How about in the first six months we train, and in another six months we join another guild to test our power. By the way, can you take off all of your limiters? I want to know how much you've improve."

" Ok, that plan sounds good enough for me. And are you sure about letting me take off all of my limiters, Sparky? I'm not even letting out my magical energy now.. But it keeps leaking, I hate it. But, if you insist that's fine.. I'll take off all of the limiter, just don't faint on me okay? "

" Faint on you? Are you dreaming, Blondie? There's no way I'm going to faint on you. "

" Well, here goes nothing... Re-quip : Limiters De-activate! "

" What the hell is this magical energy, and Re-quip? You have that magic, too?! "

" Err.. I kinda have it actually. I have just found out about it recently to be exact is about two days ago or so. So, it's quite a gamble in this spell. So, I'm going to put all the limiters back okay before you got your energy drained by me. Re-quip : Limiters Activate! "

" That's one hell of magical energy, and you're not even intensifying it. What the hell are you? A monster? I really don't want to fight you right now. It's suicide. "

" Hey, I'm not a monster! And I won't kill you! How about I ask the Spirit King to let you train with me in the Celestial Realm, Sparky? That way you can get stronger with me and we can beat up bad guys easier than before. We don't even need to search for a place to live because we can live in there! "

" Are you sure about that? Isn't the Spirit King very strict about the rules in the Celestial Realm? Well, if you can managed to do that it will be easier for us to train. Plus, I can even teach you my Dragon Slayer Magic. How about it? You ask the Spirit King, if he allow me to stay there then I'll teach you my magic. A very good agreement don't you agree? "

" Sure, but you'd better fulfill you agreement. Because if you don't fulfill it, you'll definitely regret being born as a man. "

- Laxus's P.O.V -

With that agreement made, Blondie go to the Celestial Realm and leave me alone in the middle of the forest for about five minutes. Five minutes here means to five hours in the Celestial Realm, I can guess that Blondie's having a very hard time in persuading the Spirit King. But I shall believe in her, after all Celestial Mage can never broke their promises. After waiting for about five minutes, Blondie finally back from the Celestial Realm looking very sleepy. From my point of view, I can see that she has exhausted herself in the Celestial Realm, but you can never know what happen in there because I don't even know about the Celestial Realm even a bit.

" So, Blondie how is it? Am I allowed to come to the Celestial Realm like you do? Did the Spirit King gave you the permission to do so? "

" Huh? Oh, yeah. The Spirit King allowed you to go there once I brought up the matter immediately. So, you can now come with me to the Celestial Realm. "

" What the hell? I'm allowed to go there as soon as you brought the matter up? Then why didn't you come here faster then? And why the hell you look so sleepy? "

" Why are you angry at me, Sparky? It's just that when I brought up the matter, the Spirit King suddenly made a big banquet to prepare welcoming you. And I am forced to participate in making it! I was forced to channel all of my magical energy into making a new dimension where we will live in the Celestial Realm! It's not strange that I'm sleepy after using that much of magical energy! "

" A place for us to live? What do you mean by that? "

" What I mean is that the Spirit King told me to make a new dimension for us to live in and train. Since we'll be living over there for a long time in the Celestial Realm it equals to about thirty years while in earthland we only stay there for only six months. It's a very long time, but don't worry. We can always get back to earthland to take a break from the boredom of Celestial Realm."

" Of course we'll take a break from the Celestial Realm sometimes, we'll be insane if we stay there for too long. Anyway, to summarized it. You make a place for us to live in there, like a huge house with training ground, you mean? "

" Yes, exactly like what you said. Now, let's go there! I want to go to sleep quickly, I'm exhausted! Oh, and here's the spell to teleport to the Celestial Realm, the Spirit King made a spell so that you can teleported there with ease. You can't use Celestial Magic, after all. And make sure to remember the spell, if you don't, you can't go back there. "

" Sure, Blondie. I'll be sure to remember the spell. Now let's go to the Celestial Realm. "

And with that, me and Blondie go to the Celestial Realm. And I'll tell you that the house Blondie created in the new dimension is so damn huge and luxurious. I'll just let you imagined the house by yourself. Anyway, Blondie sleep immediately in her room, while I spend my time learning new magic while she's sleeping. And the library is so damn huge and located underground. And with that we spend the rest of six months time in earthland, which is thirty years in the Celestial Realm filled with training and enjoying ourselves.

Time Skip Six Months ( earthland time ) Later

A Forest in Crocus

- Laxus's P.O.V -

We've finally finished our training in the Celestial Realm. Now Blondie has five limiters and have Lightning and Ice/Snow Dragon Slayer Magic and dragon's characteristic, while I have six limiters. I don't know how, but it seems that when Blondie went for a walk in a Forest in Crocus one day, she accidentally found an Ice/Snow Dragon named Iceberg. He gladly taught Blondie, Blondie even brought him to Celestial Realm and ask him to taught her Ice/Snow Dragon Slayer Magic there. Iceberg inserts an Ice/Snow Lacrima inside her, while I inserted a Lightning Lacrima inside her. Luckily, inserting two Lacrimas with two different element inside her body have no side effect, she doesn't even have any scars. Iceberg really pampers Blondie, he even considered me as his enemy just because I'm a male. Anyway, after Iceberg finishes teaching Blondie all of his magic, he gave Blondie his Dragon Key. So that Blondie could call him whenever she wanted to meet him or even when she's in a trouble. Iceberg's key is shaped like a normal key, but its' tip shaped like a dragon when it opens its' mouth. It is made of blue colored crystal and very beautiful. Even if it's made of crystal, it can't be broken and nobody else except Blondie is able to open the gate. And sadly, Iceberg didn't know the other dragons where about . After that, he left to go to the Dragon Realm.

Anyway, if you asked why I have more limiters than her, then I suggest you to think how much time she needed to learn two Dragon Slayer Magic. Especially when you're taught by a dragon and that dragon really pampers you. Normally, learning a Dragon Slayer Magic would take about ten years of training, but Lucy's very skillful and she only needs sixteen years to master Ice/Snow Dragon Slayer Magic and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. So, Blondie waste sixteen years to learn two Dragon Slayer Magic and fourteen years to increase her magic capacity, which she increase until she need three more limiters. While I spends twenty-two years ( minus eight years to teach Blondie about Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic ) to increase my magic until I needs six limiters.

I snapped out of my thought as soon as Blondie start calling my name out loud, well not exactly my name actually. I've gotten used to her calling me Sparky all the thirty years and six months ( I added the Celestial Realm time on it ) and started to give up telling her not to call me it. She starts to ask me which guild should we join. I can see amusement and excitement in her eyes, heck I can even see her background full of flowers blooming and flying around her. And I dare to bet 1.000.000 jewels that she is jumping for joy in her head, maybe with dancing a victory dance as well.

" Hey, Hey Sparky... How about we join Lamia Scale? It seems interesting enough for me. "

" Rejected. Their master is creepy, she keeps spinning around and I don't like it. And stop calling me Sparky, Blondie. "

" How about Blue Pegasus, then? There're The Trimens along with Master Bob! They're very nice towards me. Please! " Lucy begs with puppy-eyes ignoring my demand before.

" Rejected. Master Bob is so damn creepy, I have a feeling that he is a gay. " I said while looking away, afraid to give in into her puppy-eyes.

" Then, then... How about Mermaid Heels? I heard that it is a very strong guild! " Lucy said with a determined and convincing voice.

" That is a guild for only women, you stupid Blondie! " I shout while trying to zapped her without success because she dodged it.

" Hey, don't call me stupid Blondie and stop sending your lightning towards me, you stupid Sparky! Anyway, I can dress you up so that you'll look like a girl! I'm very confident in my style! "

While Lucy said that, Virgo pops out and support Lucy in her futile attempt to make me join Mermaid Heels. I zapped Virgo and she goes back to the Celestial Realm.

" Go join Mermaid Heels yourself, you stupid Blondie! I'll never join that guild even if I get killed and die in my after life! " I shout while sending a Lightning Dragon's Roar at her, which she leisurely eats as if it's a normal thing to do. Well, it is a normal thing for us, not the people who don't know us.

" Then which guild should we enter you stupid Sparky! " Lucy retorts back.

" Sabertooth... How about Sabertooth? I heard that it's currently the best guild in Fiore. We'll just have to join them for six months. Not a bad choice is it not? And for the last time stop calling me Sparky, Blondie! "

" Yeah, I've thought about Sabertooth before too. But I never expected you to realized it very soon though. "

" Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever you say blondie. Anyway, we'll be going to that guild tomorrow. Is that okay with you? "

" Aye Aye, Sparky! "

Thank you for all of everyone's support! I will do my best to make the new chapter of this I'm All Fired Up! I'll update faster, too ! Thank you for reading this story!


	6. Chapter 6 - Decision and Determination

Hello! This is me, again Loco! I'm very happy that I can update quite fast with this story! And thank you for all of the support and the reviews! I'm really happy because of them! By the way, please review and enjoy this story!

Disclaimer : do not own a Fairy Tail

**Before in I'm All Fired Up !**

- Laxus's P.O.V -

" Go join Mermaid Heels yourself, you stupid Blondie! I'll never join that guild even if I get killed and die in my after life! " I shout while sending a Lightning Dragon's Roar at her, which she eat leisurely as if it's a normal thing to do. Well, it is a normal thing for us, not the people who don't know us.

" Then which guild should we enter you stupid Sparky! " Lucy retorts back.

" Sabertooth... How about Sabertooth? I heard that it's currently the best guild in Fiore. We'll just have to join them for six months. Not a bad choice is it not? And for the last time stop calling me Sparky, Blondie! "

" Yeah, I've thought about Sabertooth before too. But I never expected for you to realized it very soon though. "

" Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever you say blondie. Anyway, we'll be going to that guild tomorrow. Is that okay with you? "

" Aye Aye, Sparky! "

Chapter 7

- Normal P.O.V -

It's already afternoon and the sun's shining brightly in the sky. With the clear sky and a very nice weather today, everyone in earthland would want to enjoy themselves under the sun. But what everyone doesn't know is that under the shining sun and clear weather, there stand a man named Laxus Dreyar. He seemed to be very pissed off by several reasons and everyone should just pray that they're not the one who made this Laxus Dreyar so pissed off. Everyone know what this man is capable of. By just glancing at him, you can practically see that his Lightning Magic is leaking because of his emotion and that means that he's already beyond pissed off this time.

Meanwhile while our older blonde male is pissed off so badly, our favorite Celestial Mage is enjoying her day tanning under the scorching sun. She's wearing a yellow and white polka dots bikini. The base color is yellow and the dots are white. And because of her latest training in the Celestial Realm, her hair now reached her knees and has darker blonde at the roots of her hair and white streaks. Her eyes color and style has changed too. Her eyes are now ice blue, and her teeth are pointy due to the influence in her Ice/Snow Dragon Slayer Magic training in the Celestial Realm and her style changed too. She likes to wear long sleeved shirts that she folded until it reached above her elbow and the end of the shirt reached just enough to cover her breast because she tied the extra garment around in the middle and wear very short shorts as well and converse to perfect her look. She usually puts glasses above her head, the glasses color are various depends on the color of her shirt and shorts. She usually wears checkered pattern white and yellow shirt ( white as its' base color ), light blue denim shorts, white converse, and black glasses with white frame to complete the look. And she Re-quip all of her clothes, and her weapons too. So, it's not a wonder she didn't bring anything through all of her journey with Laxus. And, don't forget about the way she acts and talks, someone give her a bad influence and because of it she's a very destructive girl and you could say that she's like a gangster leader with her behavior, power, and the way she talks. But she never forget to mind her manners around the one who's older than her, of course with the exception of Sparky, I mean Laxus.

Now back at the matter we have at hand is that a very pissed off Laxus. And the reason of his attitude is probably because the fact that Lucy has just brought him to a water park in Crocus, even dragged him with her to buy some swimming apparel.

Just how all of this happened... Why don't we do some flashback, shall we?

Flashback

A Forest in Crocus

- Lucy's P.O.V -

_I've been stuck in the Celestial Realm for thirty years already, and I'm stuck there with the ever so annoying Sparta Sparky! How can he just order me to do a lot of insane and illogical training in the Celestial Realm. Well, even though for eight years when Iceberg was there I got to enjoy Sparky beaten up by Iceberg because of his attitude towards me. But, that's what made it worse. Ever since Iceberg left, Sparky took his keys from me so that I couldn't call him for help. And even made me undergo more of his even harsher and inhumane training! That stupid Sparky!_

_But today is the day, I will make Sparky feel the worst and me feel the best today. The weather is an ok, the sun is too. And it's a very perfect timing, because we will be back to earthland very soon. I will have my first break of the thirty years to play in some water park! I heard that in Crocus there is a very famous water park! I can't wait to go there!_

" SPARKY! Let's play in earthland today! We've finished the thirty years of torture in the Celestial Realm after all! Plus, we should search for a guild while relaxing ourselves! What do you think? "

" Sure, I'm cool with it, Blondie. Where will we be relax-... Woah! "

" Let's go now, then! I don't want to waste my break time! Wohooo! You're going to pay everything I will buy today, because you promise to pay for all of my necessities after all! " I cut his word while dragging him with me using full force to the town centre.

" What the hell, Blondie! Let me go! Let me go, you fuckin' Blondie! "

" Hahahahah! I'm stupid if I do that, so let's shop some clothes! "

Flashback Ends

- Laxus's P.O.V -

_What the hell are we doing here? _( In the end, he gave up and follows Lucy all around Crocus to shop around ) _I understand that Blondie want to take a break and enjoy playing once in a while, but I have never expected something like this to happen._ _Well, I accept the fact that she is still a shopaholic. Even I didn't mind when she shops that much, luckily she has Re-quip magic. That way, I won't be forced to bring all of her shopping bags. I don't even want to imagine just how many shopping bags I must carry in the end. She shops too much, luckily I'm still very rich because we didn't spend any money in the Celestial Realm. Everything is given free to us by the Spirit King. _

_But what make me so pissed off is that she suddenly wanted to go to Ryuzetsu Park and practically dragged me to buy some swimming apparel. She even bought me a swimming trunk. I wear a black swimming trunk that have yellow lightning pattern at the right side and two stripes at both of the sides. I admit that she do have a good taste in clothes and even I agree with her choice of clothing._

_She indeed have a good taste in clothing and that bikini she's wearing just highlight her features even more than her normal clothes already did. Wait, what am I thinking? Fuck! What's happening to me?!_

" Oi, Blondie.. It's time to go already, I don't want to waste anymore time hanging in this stupid swimming pool. We need to get going to Sabertooth, remember? "

" Yeah, yeah Sparky... I know, and I should probably tell you that this is a water park and not a swimming pool. Anyway, I was just asking information about Sabertooth. Everyone here says that only the strongest mage can join Sabertooth, it is also known as the strictest guild in Fiore. They also said that if someone fails or lose one match or mission, then he/she will be stripped completely, being humiliated and kicked out of the guild. "

" Sounds like it's a pretty bad guild. But we just need to be their member for six months, it shouldn't be too bad. After all, we just join it temporarily and only need to get job request to earn money. "

" Yeah, seems like it's the case. We shouldn't have anything worth worrying about except the Grand Magic Games or GMG for short. "

" What do you mean by that? I've never heard about GMG before. "

" GMG is a tournament that is design for every guild in Fiore, I heard that it has just been made this year. And as both of us know, we definitely intended on going on S-Class mission in Sabertooth, right? "

" Yeah, so what are you getting at? Spit it out! "

" Well, if we become S-Class mage in Sabertooth, that means that we must participate in Grand Magic Games. Which means either we purposely lose on the match and get humiliated or we win the match and fight Fairy Tail with full force. And I heard that Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are rival guild. And in a bad term rivalry if I must add. "

" What the hell?! I never knew about this. And luckily you've told me before it's all too late. I guess we should tell Gramps about this matter. "

" Do you think he will agree? I mean, their guild is very different after all. I'm afraid that if he refuses, we will have no other choice but to join Mermaid Heels! " Lucy pretends to cry.

" What the hell, Blondie! No way in hell I'll let you do that! I'll never join that guild even if I get killed and die in my after life! " I retorts, trying punch her square in the face.

" Eeeh, what do you mean by that, Sparky? Mermaid Heels is a very nice guild! I can even get to dress you up and humiliate y-. I mean, I have to dress you up and make you look like a girl. So, I'm the one who is supposed to be complaining right now, not you! " Blocking Laxus's punch and send Ice Dragon's Roar at him.

" Fuck off, Blondie! I heard your true intention before, don't you even think about me joining it! " Sends Lightning Dragon's Roar to cancelled Lucy's roar.

" Shut up! I'll do what I want! " Lucy shouts, preparing her Snow Dragon's Roar.

- Normal P.O.V -

Lucy and Laxus keep fighting in Ryuzetsu Park, in the end The Ryuzetsu Park is completely demolished. Well, of course the two of them send the bill for repair to Fairy Tail. Anyway, Laxus and Lucy finally decided to drop the matter regarding joining Mermaid Heels or not. The matter has become a taboo ever since they fight it off.

After they had fun and send the bill for repair to Fairy Tail, Laxus sends a thought projection to the Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

Master's Office

- Master's P.O.V -

Ring... Ring... Ring...

_Just who is it at this time of hour, I still have a bunch of complaints to be taken care of, what a nice timing. Anyway, let's just take that call and see who it is. If he/she is important then I'll answer it, if it's just pranks then I'll just ignore it._

" Hey Gramps! What took you so long to pick up the thought projection. I even bothered giving you a warning first to make sure no one's seeing us in your office. "

" Laxus! How have you and Lucy been doing?! If you hurt her, I'll definitely get you for that you stupid grandson of mine! "

" Whoa.. Whoa.. Calm down Gramps! She's right here, alive and kicking. She is even laughing while rolling on the floor. "

" Anyway, what is it so serious that make you to call me? "

" First of all, make sure no one's going to hear what we're going to say to you. Make your room soundproof and lock it tight. "

" Okay. I've done that when you call. So, what's the problem? "

" You see, we're going to join another guild for six months because this blonde chick here still wanted to train. And want to gain a lot more experience. "

" Yes, I have no problem with that. And is there anything else you wanted to say? "

" Yeah. And the guild we're going to join is Sabertooth, the rival of Fairy Tail. "

... Blink. Blink. Blink... 3...2...1..

" EEEEEEEEEH?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO THINKING AND TALKING ABOUT?! "

" Like I said, we're going to join Sabertooth. And we want to be S-Class mages while in that guild, meaning that we'll fight you in the Grand Magic Games. "

" What? You intend to become the S-Class mage in that guild? Do you know how awful that guild is? They don't care about their 'nakama' and 'family' ! "

" Of course we're completely aware of that, in fact we don't care about it. As long as we don't get humiliated and kicked out of that guild, everything should be fine there. "

" What about Lucy? You know that she's really fragile and delicate? "

" Bwahahahaha... You said that she's fragile and delicate? Why don't you talk and look at her right now? Plus, don't even dare to say that she's weak. Even if you're far away, she could easily attack you. She's now as strong as me anyway. "

- Lucy's P.O.V -

I glared at Sparky and started thinking about every creative cursed words that goes on my mind every time I see him. But I can't help but smirk at sentence that say 'She's now as strong as me anyway'. Anyway, I really thanked him about that comment, plus I feel kinda pissed off by Master's reaction when he said that. He's dumbfounded at his spot and I can practically see that his spirit is flying away from his body.

Not being able to handle the awkwardness in this, I broke Master's daze and started telling him all sort of things that happened at my training. Including the day I felt like being used as a slave by Laxus and our training in the Celestial Realm, even my training with Iceberg and Laxus in learning Ice/Snow and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, and I show him Iceberg's key. I can't help but snickered at Sparky every time he was being glared by Master because of his actions towards me. _His facial expression is priceless._

" So Master, what do you think about it? Is it okay with you? Since I'm not ready at revealing myself to them yet. So, please understand my reasoning. And please approve this, Master. I'll only be gone for another six months. But we'll see again and face off in the Grand Magic Games, and Celestial Mage will never broke their promise. "

" Fine, I'll approve it and tell all of your guild mates that you're going to join Sabertooth and compete in the Grand Magic Games. And just to let both of you know, we will not go easy to our rival guild. "

" Alright, we won't hold back either. Prepare to lose from us, Master. We'll be waiting for our clashes in the Grand Magic Games. "

" We will be waiting for the both of you in the Grand Magic Games. And, Master? "

" Yeah, what is it, Lucy? "

" Promise me you won't get mad when I say this problem? " I beg him with my puppy-eyes.

" Y-yeah, sure... What is this problem you're talking about? "

" Actually, me and Sparky aka Laxus here fight and do a little damage while we're at it. And we send the bill to Fairy Tail, do you mind paying it off for us? "

" Sure, why not? Both of you are still my child. But, just how much damage is it? "

" Well, we just completely demolished a whole Ryuzetsu Park. By the way, I think it's time to say good-byes. See you again, Master! "

- Master's P.O.V -

" Nooooooooooooooo! I've just make another uncontrollable monster to tame in this guild! As I thought it is a very bad choice to make Laxus train Lucyyyyy! "

" What's wrong, Master? You don't look so good... " Mirajane ask me sweetly.

" Mira! Laxus and Lucy! Laxus and Lucy demolished the whole Ryuzetsu Park! " I started bawling.

" My, my... That is not good, Master. By the way Master, why don't you tell us that you've been talking to them all this while? Don't you know that we're very worried of Lucy staying with Laxus? " Mira started to activate her Satan Soul.

_After Mira activate her Satan Soul, I dream a life where I have many grand-grandchildren running around the guild hall. Laxus smirking while his wife getting angry at him. Too bad, that dream has to end, because I don't want to die yet. _I run to the guild hall as fast as possible and took my stance in the usual railings.

Guild Hall

- Normal P.O.V -

" Shut up you brats! I've got two announcements to make. So listen carefully. The first one is that we'll participate in Grand Magic Games and of course win it up! So that we'll get 300.000.000 j- *cough*. What I meant is, that so that we'll prove to Sabertooth that we're more superior than them. We'll send two teams, the first is Team Fairy Tail A : Natsu, Gray, Erza, Elfman, Lisanna, and Wendy as the reserved. The second is Team Fairy Tail B : Gajeel, Juvia, Mystogan ( Jellal ), Cana, Mirajane, and Levy as the reserved. " said Master Makarov.

The whole guild cheered for this and even some started to drink until their heart's content. But the happiness didn't last long as master started to announce something very terrible to them. Some of them even tried to prove that this is a dream and nightmare that can't go away from their mind.

" The second one is that our beloved guild member Lucy Heartfillia and our soon-to-be member again Laxus Dreyar has decided to join Sabertooth Guild temporarily. For rough estimation, it will be about six months because Lucy still wanted to train and gain more experience. But do not be sad and broken hearted because they promised to us that they would come back and they even challenged us to defeat them in the Grand Magic Games. But just because they're in a different guild right now doesn't mean that they're our enemy as well. They wanted to prove that they're worthy of being a Fairy Tail Mage by defeating us in the Grand Magic Games. Because of that, we must also give our best in this tournament! "

And then cheers and whoops were heard until the end of Magnolia and it is recorded as the loudest party Fairy Tail has ever done for the past six months after Lucy went to train with Laxus.

So, how about the story guys,I hope that it's quite interesting! Currently, I'm really busy and I have to manage time to make this fanfic. But I promise to make at least one chapter per day for each story! So, please review this chapter and look forward to the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7 - Welcome to Sabertooth

Hello! Loco here! I'm really sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I got a biology test for plantae. And really wreck my brain! But please don't worry, I'll update again soon and I'll make a new story and hopefully it will be interesting as well! Thank you for all of the reviews and support as well! Please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer : do not own Fairy Tail

**Before in I'm All Fired Up!**

- Normal P.O.V -

" Shut up you brats! I've got two announcements to make. So listen carefully. The first one is that we'll participate in Grand Magic Games and of course win it up! So that we'll get 300.000.000 j- *cough*. What I meant is, that so that we'll prove to Sabertooth that we're more superior than them. We'll send two teams, the first is Team Fairy Tail A : Natsu, Gray, Erza, Elfman, Lisanna, and Wendy as the reserved. The second is Team Fairy Tail B : Gajeel, Juvia, Mystogan ( Jellal ), Cana, Mirajane, and Levy as the reserved. " said Master Makarov.

The whole guild cheered for this and even some started to drink until their heart's content. But the happiness didn't last long as master started to announce something very terrible to them. Some of them even tried to prove that this is a dream and nightmare that can't go away from their mind.

" The second one is that our beloved guild member Lucy Heartfillia and our soon-to-be member again Laxus Dreyar has decided to join Sabertooth Guild temporarily. For rough estimation, it will be about six months because Lucy still wanted to train and gain more experience. But do not be sad and broken hearted because they promised to us that they would come back and they even challenged us to defeat them in the Grand Magic Games. But just because they're in a different guild right now doesn't mean that they're our enemy as well. They wanted to prove that they're worthy of being a Fairy Tail Mage by defeating us in the Grand Magic Games. Because of that, we must also give our best in this tournament! "

And then cheers and whoops were heard until the end of Magnolia and it is recorded as the loudest party Fairy Tail has ever done for the past six months after Lucy went to train with Laxus.

Chapter 9

- Lucy's P.O.V -

" Sparkyyyyy! Are we there yet? Is Sabertooth really this far way? I hope you don't make us running around in circles just like when we're in the Forest in Crocus! "

" Heck no, Blondie! I'm sure this is the right way! And don't you even doubt my skills! "

" Yeah... Yeah.. Whatever you say, Sparky... Whatever you say. "

_Hello everyone, this is me, Lucy Heartfillia at your service. And as all of you had known, me and Sparky aka Laxus are completely and undoubtedly lost in the middle of nowhere. And Sparky, being the cocky and stupid guy he is, is currently taking the lead and force me to follow him all the way to Sabertooth. And, I kinda forget to tell you that Laxus, too have been training with me in the Celestial Realm. And he is as strong as me now. I wear four limiters while he wears three. The reason he was allowed to train there because I begged the Celestial Spirit King, aren't I very kind? And, the reason he let me to bring Laxus to train there is because I'm currently the strongest Celestial Mage alive. I still haven't collected all the twelve golden keys though, plus the legendary key, the Ophiuchus . The golden keys that I haven't collected yet are Libra and Pisces. And I heard that the three of them are being held by a Sabertooth member named Yukino Aguria, that's one of the reasons why I really want to go to Sabertooth. I really wanted to fight her, they said that she's very strong. I can't wait! _

" Hey blondie.. Why don't you just use the teleportation spell? I know you can do it. So, why don't use it? "

" Now that you mentioned it... I've just remembered it. By the way, don't you have that spell too? Why don't you do it yourself? Or do you forget about that spell? "

" It's not like that, Blondie. My spell can only teleport us to a close distant. I can't teleport the two of us too far because of it. So, you should be the one to do it. "

" Err... Sure, it is rare that you're this smart. Wanna go right now? I really want to fight someone over there! I don't want to miss her, you see... "

" Yeah, I suppose we should do it right now. And, by the way... Who is it that you wanted to fight? You seemed to be very energetic about this thing.. "

" Well, she's a Celestial Mage, too. Like me, but she has the keys that I don't have. I really want to have the keys, so I plan on defeating her and take the keys that are on her possession. "

" I never knew you're a sadist Blondie. Defeating her and taking her keys like that. That's sexy. "

" What the hell?! I won't take it if she treated them with care, but if she didn't treat them with care... I'll take her keys away and make her suffer her whole life so that she wished she would be dead. And what do you mean by being a sadist means sexy? Are you a masochist perhaps? "

" Of course I'm not a masochist! I'm straight! And yes, I like girls with that kind of attitude. To me, they're sexy. "

" Oh, I can see that you started to fall for me. I know that I'm sexy and I can't helped it after all. But please keep those thoughts to yourself, it's kinda disturbing to be heard. "

" I won't fall for you, who would fall in love for a dumb blonde chick like you anyway. Don't start hoping for me to fall for you, Blondie. And I know you want me so badly. "

" Whatever you say Sparky... Whatever you say.. Anyway, let's just go to Sabertooth already. It's getting late! And I don't feel like sleeping under the stars tonight. "

" Sure, the faster the better. "

At Sabertooth

- Normal P.O.V -

It's a normal day in Sabertooth, guilds brawl and drunk members are scattered on the first floor of the guild, While on the second floor of the guild is the same as Fairy Tail, it is only for S-Class Mages of Sabertooth. While the guild is doing their everyday activity, two dragon-slayers sensed a tremendous magical energy outside the guild and then, the energy suddenly disappear like a thin air. This makes the two dragon-slayer feel uneasy and determined in revealing the strange thing that has just occurred.

However, unknown to all of the guild member and the two dragon-slayers, the master of the guild, Master Jiemma is smirking with his daughter Minerva. It seems that the both of them had realized that there was a tremendous amount of magical energy that just suddenly disappeared without a trace. This problem seems to give the both of them a spark of interest. But, they have to wait until the perfect moment to unrevealed this mystery because two dragon-slayer have already moved out to investigate this matter.

- Sting's P.O.V -

_What the hell was that tremendous amount of magical energy? Never in my life I have felt magical energy that intense and tremendous. Something's not right here. Me and Rogue better check out this matter. It seems that something interesting is bound to happen in Sabertooth after all._

" Rogue, let's check it out! This seems to be very interesting. Maybe we'll get to fight the one who released those tremendous amount of magical energy. "

" Sure. Let's go.. I'm also curious about this. "

Forest near Sabertooth

- Sting's P.O.V -

We followed an unfamiliar scent and found out that there were two people. A scent of vanilla and strawberries, as well as pine and forest. I think that one is a girl and the other is a male. As I came to that conclusion, I felt chill down to my spine, and realized that it was that that tremendous magical energy from before. Then, I gaze over at the source of magical energy and saw a very beautiful girl with very curvaceous body and ice blue colored eyes. Her hair is blonde with white streaks with dark blond at the end, her hair is tied up in a ponytail and left some strand on both of her sides, she is wearing a white long sleeved shirt which she fold until above her elbow and her shirt just covered her breast the rest of garments are tied in the middle , black denim shorts, grey converse, and black glasses with white frame to complete the look.

She's like a goddess that has just descend from the heaven, I am stunned by her looks and for a moment forget about the matter. I kept staring at her until I was cut off from my thought when she talks to me.

" Hey, do you know where is this guild named Sabertooth? Me and my partner were searching around this place until you guys found us. We're so lucky! So, do you mind telling me where is it? "

" Before I answered that firstly, how about you explain that tremendous magical energy and introduce yourself first. And secondly, I don't see any person here other than you. "

" Huh? What do you mean? He's right behind you, haven't you realized it yet? You're sooo weird. By the way, my name is Lucy Heartfillia, and my partner's name is Laxus Dreyar. We're the former member of Fairy Tail, nice to meet you! And about that tremendous magical energy, I'm sorry that it makes you feel threatened, but I never meant that! Laxus over there took one of my limiters, so I can't suppress the magical energy lower than this. If you wanted to blame someone, then blame him and not me! "

What the hell, I don't sense a presence behind me. And more importantly, how the hell that guy appear behind me so fast. I should've been able to sense that guy's presence even without him using his magic. The guy behind me just shrugged off and walked towards the girl, giving her the left earring which he took from her earlier which shaped like star. I can see that the girl is wearing five limiters, two on her ears, one on her ankle, and another two on her right wrist. And the guy is wearing six limiters, two on his left ear, one on his right ear and three which is on his right pointer, middle, and ring finger on his right hand. I kept wondering why would they left Fairy Tail, it's not like they're being kicked out, they're so damn strong but why would they want to join Sabertooth, their rival guild? It just doesn't make sense at all, and the biggest question of all is, what is that Laxus guy relationship with Lucy! Just imagining that they're a couple makes me mad. Wait, why am I mad? It's my first time meeting her and felt like this.

And, for the second time today, I was cut off from my thought. But this time, I was cut off by the 'Laxus' guy. I don't really like him, I wish he would just go away and stay away from 'My Lucy', wait, what? MY LUCY?! Since when... This is the first time I met her! I must be interested in her looks and power, yes that must be it. Knock it off Sting!

I kept mumbling to myself until Laxus shout and cleared his throat.

" *cleared his throat* Excuse, me! I ask you who are you for God's sake... Answer me! Dammit ! "

" Sorry... My name's Sting, Sting Eucliffe the White Dragon Slayer, and that black haired guy is Rogue Cheney the Shadow Dragon Slayer. We're the Twin Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth. So, what kind of mage are you? "

" I'm Laxus as this Blondie has told you. I'm a Lightning Dragon Slayer and that chick is a Celestial Mage with other extra magic. "

" Why did you leave Fairy Tail and Join Sabertooth? And we need to test the both of you first before we can accept you in the guild later. Is that okay with both of you? "

" Yes, that's fine. And we left Fairy Tail to train and wanted to try to fight Fairy Tail, we've gotten the master's permission and we'll be staying in this guild temporarily. Is staying temporarily fine? "

" I don't know about the staying temporarily thing, but don't say that in front of Master Jiemma. He'll definitely kill the both of you on the spot. "

" Okay. Why don't we go there now. This chick has been itching to challenge your Celestial Mage. And I bet she won't hold for it long before she ended up destroying the whole forest. "

" Fine, let's go then. It's not far from here. And actually the building you've stood before is the guild. Can't the both of you see the sign and insignia on the top of it? "

" The Blondie here insist that we should at least hide our magical energy first, so that's why I took off one of her limiter. So that you'll realized this chick's tremendous magical energy and lured you to us, to guide us to the guild and effectively pissed her off too, it's like killing two birds with one stone. My plan's perfect, right Blondie? *smirks* "

Lucy pouted and mumbled a lot of creative curses words to Laxus who just shrugged it off and continue to walk to the guild. I just hope that the both of them would be accepted in the guild. But I silently hope that we'll fight them. They're so damn strong after all. I just can't wait!

Sabertooth Guild

- Normal P.O.V -

The door burst open by a kick force created by none other than Sting Eucliffe. He really love to show off and destroy a lot of things after all. As all the guild members turned their heads to the now broken door, their eyes wide opened as they see a blonde beauty and a muscular man behind Sting and Rogue. All of the male members drools and are currently having a massive nosebleed because the way she dresses. Her clothes reveals her curvaceous body and her ice blue colored eyes highlights her beautiful face even more than she already is.

Sting is already in his defensive stance, ready to kill anyone who dares to even touch or talk to her. But he was too late, because Laxus has already went into a defensive stance before they even entered the guild. Sting has just realized this but, he think Laxus is really over-protective towards her, no. It's like he's really over-protective towards his mate. But he hasn't even claimed her yet, so Sting still has a chance to claim her as his. Sting is really going to make her fall for him, he doesn't know why but he felt the need to make her his. He has a desire to be with her always and forever. So, he's not going to give her up without any fight.

- Rogue's P.O.V -

I can practically feel the air around the guild is tense and some sparks started to be created around the two certain dragon-slayer. The both of them look like to be really in love with her and ready to kill each other just to get her, but as dense Lucy can be she hasn't even realized it yet. She's even staring at them with a hint of amusement in her eyes. I can't even believe that she's enjoying this. I think I underestimate her too much. She's one hell of a woman, I'd better watch out for her, I don't even want to get to her bad side. I don't want to know what'll happen to me.

I am walking around the guild and found Minerva chatting around happily with Lucy. _Just when did she get there anyway, I thought._ Watching at the scene that's happening, the whole guild's mouth hanged opened and their eyes are bulged out. Even some fainted and their spirit are leaving their body. Minerva is a very cold and mean woman, so when she's chatting happily with Lucy and now with Laxus too that has entered the conversation a minute ago. It looks so damn strange. I can't believe that by accepting the former guild member of Fairy Tail can bring this much changes to Sabertooth.

I just can't look away from the newest member duo, they're too interesting to be left alone. I think they don't even need to get tested to get into the guild. After all, they can easily communicate with Minerva like she's some normal girl, not a bitch like everyone thought her to be. And I believe that they are even able to handle the opponent without using any magical energy. This is getting more and more interesting.

- Minerva's P.O.V -

I am talking with Lucy and Laxus now, and I found them very interesting to talk to and they're strong. They have magical limiters, and that's crazy. I've just realized this, that Lucy and Laxus aren't letting out their magical energy. Their magical energy is still leaking even after they put on the limiters. I was told by my father, Master Jiemma to test the both of them if they're worthy or not being a tiger after so long being a fairy. And I deemed them to be very worthy of the tiger title. I can't even wait to have them here.

" Lucy, Laxus. Where and what color would you like to stamp the insignia? "

" On the lower left of my stomach, white please. " Lucy said

" On my left chest, dark blue. " Laxus said

I nodded my head and take the stamp under the bar's table. Stamped them on their perspective places as I felt satisfied by my work and welcomed them to Sabertooth.

" Welcome to Sabertooth. There one rule that both of you must strictly follow, that is to never lost to someone, ever. If you break it, then you'll be stripped and kicked out of the guild. Do you understand? " I warned them.

The both of them nodded and started to ask me questions regarding Sabertooth and I give them a tour around the place and bring them to my father's office. I stepped outside of the office and walked downstairs headed to the bar to wait for them to come out. I don't even know what my father's thinking to brought them to his office. But I can guess that it's pretty important since he show that kind of face.

After a half hour, the both of them come out with my father. The both of them are grinning and my father is smirking. I think something has happened inside the office. And then I froze immediately after my father said that sentence. I feel a huge headache coming and lay my head and wish that this is not a dream, and I begin to dozed off.

So, how is it guys? I hope it's quite entertaining! Please review for me and look forward to the next chapter! Thank you for reading this!


	8. Chapter 8 - Shock and Bet

Hello! Loco here! I am very sorry that I haven't update this story for like a whole month or maybe more. I just have a lot of duties as a student and I can't leave that duty yet, sadly. Anyway, I'm going to tell you guys that I'm going to make another story! I know this is crazy by seeing the fact that I haven't even finished writing the other two story yet, but I'll still make it anyway. I'm thinking about coupling Lucy and Gray together. So, please look forward to it! Anyway, thank you very much for the reviews and support! I'll do my best to update the stories faster! So, please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer : do not own Fairy Tail

**Before in I'm All Fired Up!**

- Minerva's P.O.V -

" Welcome to Sabertooth. There one rule that both of you must strictly follow, that is to never lost to someone, ever. If you break it, then you'll be stripped and kicked out of the guild. Do you understand? " I warned them.

The both of them nodded and started to ask me questions regarding Sabertooth and I give them a tour around the place and bring them to my father's office. I stepped outside of the office and walked downstairs headed to the bar to wait for them to come out. I don't even know what my father's thinking to brought them to his office. But I can guess that it's pretty important since he show that kind of face.

After a half hour, the both of them come out with my father. The both of them are grinning and my father is smirking. I think something has happened inside the office. And then I froze immediately after my father said that sentence. I feel a huge headache coming and lay my head and wish that this is not a dream, and I begin to dozed off.

Chapter 9

- Normal P.O.V -

Master Jiemma announced the all of the guild's member with a booming voice that Lucy and Laxus will be the newest S-Class mage in Sabertooth. He also announced that Laxus, Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Minerva, and Rufus going to participate in the coming Grand Magic Games with Rufus as the reserve member. The guild members with the exception of the people who are mentioned and the ones who noticed Lucy and Laxus's overwhelming magical energy earlier all shout complains and protest when they heard that Lucy and Laxus are going to participated in the Grand Magic Games. Fortunately for the members who shout complains and mockeries, Master Jiemma just shout at them to shut their mouth up, and said that if he heard another complain about this matter, he'll make the person who said it be stripped, humiliated, and kicked out of the guild.

All of the guild members reluctantly follow Master Jiemma's order because they know that they'll definitely be stripped, humiliated, and kicked out of the guild if they mention any complaint against Master Jiemma's decision. As everyone has known, Master Jiemma is very strict and never go against his own words apparently. Still, they can't help but wonder just how strong are the guild's new S-Class mages. They can only feel huge, but not extraordinary magical energy on Laxus, and Lucy doesn't even look strong. Well, Laxus looks strong with all of his muscle and his flow of magic but not even in comparison with the other S-Class mages. But what about Lucy, she's a girl and she doesn't seem to have any muscle on her. Plus, she has lesser magical energy than Laxus, even lower than a normal mage. They just can't believe it, even so they still shut their mouth and continue their activities on the guild, and they only do it because of Master Jiemma's order.

From all of the guild members point of view, they can't see the expression of Laxus and Lucy from the first floor, because they're on the second floor of the guild. The second floor of the guild is a special place designed for S-Class mages, and no normal mage except the S-Class is allowed to take a step towards it. And don't even dream of even stealing the request on the second floor of the guild without S-Class mage title because you can't even come close to the second floor without it. So much different treatment for being a normal mage and not an S-Class mage. With the exception of Normal Mission and S-Class Mission, there is another mission that are harder than the ones mentioned and only several people know about its existence too. That kind of mission are personally given by the master of a legal guild to the member he/she deemed powerful enough to accomplish it. That kind of mission is called Advance Class Missions, usually the one who sends out the Advance Class Mission is The Magic Council. The mission involved in destroying certain guild and bring the members to the council, and of course the guild that is mentioned is not any ordinary dark guild which you can easily beaten any day. The mission sometimes involved in stopping natural disasters, destroying Zeref's spell, retrieving runaway prisons from The Magic Council, and et cetera. The point is, the missions that are given are very hard that you need several months or even years to accomplish it, of course how long the mission will take doesn't always determined whether you will come back in one piece or even alive or not, but the reward given after you accomplish the mission is very hard to miss and resist against. The reward is one of the factors why the Advance Class Missions are not known by the public, because there are always foolish people who want to take the reward of the mission without even looking at the difficulties and even doesn't realize their own limits to do something. They just barge ahead and don't even think about the risk in everything, which ends up wasting their life and losing it on the same time because of their foolishness in the middle of the mission of course.

Lucy is now currently talking with Master Jiemma regarding this Advance Class Mission, and he is considering about giving the mission to both Laxus and Lucy, seeing how both of their power have exceed even his own. Plus, with this mission he could at least roughly estimates just how powerful are the both of them and in the same time increases the guild's popularity, it's like killing two bird with one stone. After all, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are always guild rivals. So, it's not strange that Master Jiemma is using the both of them to increase the popularity of his own guild, and boast to Fairy Tail that he has two of their former guild members which are more powerful than all of their mages combined.

- Laxus's P.O.V -

Man, it's been so long since I felt this excited in my whole life. Who would ever thought that me and Blondie would get promoted to be S-Class mages so soon, it hasn't even been a day since we join this guild, and the Master has already promoted us. This is excellent or even too good to be true, all we need to do now is to kill some time by staying here and do S-Class Missions, since the Normal Missions would just be too boring and a hassle to do. Not to mention that the mission selection here are so damn interesting with high pays and different difficulties. I dare to bet that Blondie's going to take the hardest job in the second floor any minute now. I kinda understand what she feels about taking a mission right now though, I mean we've been training non-stop and haven't fought with any other mages with the exception between us and her Celestial Spirits, which reminds me that we have to tell Gramps about our condition here as soon as we come.

Lucy has been talking with Master Jiemma about something for awhile now, and I bet it's something interesting, seeing her eyes twinkle from excitement. You can practically see her background full of flowers blooming and flying around her. And you don't have to guess about what's going on her head right now, she must be dancing a victory dance and jumping happily in her head. Plus, her twitching legs and hands really concerned me. If her hands and legs are twitching that means that she's planning something in her head, and whatever she is planning in her head will never give a good result. Considering how destructive she is and don't forget her attitude which has become worse than before thanks to my influence. You'll never want to know what she's planning in her head, and don't you dare to ask her about it. Because she'll definitely force you to do it if you asked. So, with everything calculated beforehand, I'd better pretend to be stupid and don't ask her about anything that she's thinking, or I'll be doomed. Because I have once tried doing it and it result in me beaten up badly if I must say. A week staying bed riding without able to do anything and her laughing her ass off without any injuries.

Anyway, we've told Master Jiemma about our temporary stay in Sabertooth and fortunately he reluctantly accept us in his guild. And of course with the condition that we won't hesitate defeating Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, and that we consider about staying in his guild permanently. It seems that he has taken a liking towards the both of us, and of course me and Blondie aren't surprised about this. Seeing that this guild seeks for powerful mages to join them, and we're in the list for it. So, we accept the condition given by him even though we have no intention in staying in this guild permanently. But who knows what will happen in the future, we can't always be sure that the both of us would return to Fairy Tail anyway. So, by accepting his condition we have more choices to make when this is all over.

" Hey, Blondie! When will you call that stupid lion spirit? We need to make him send message to Fairy Tail that we've arrived safely at Sabertooth. Plus, we've been promoted to their S-Class mage before we even stayed here for a day. "

" Must I really call him right now? I don't feel like summoning him and taking off my limiters. It's a hassle to do it. Why don't you just send a thought projection later? "

" Gramps can't accept any thought projection at the moment, he's dealing with the council. Thanks to your stupid team mates burning, freezing, and destroying everything they saw in the city while they're doing some mission. So, call him right now, don't make them wait any longer. "

" Ugh, fine.. Open Gate of The Lion, Leo! "

" Good afternoon, princess. Nice to meet you again. I wish you would call me more often than this. I've been feeling very lonely because you rarely summon me these days. My feelings are hurt. " Loke starts to flirt with Lucy which make me boiled in anger.

" You, fuckin' lion spirit! Just tell the guild that we've already been a member of Sabertooth, plus their S-Class mage. After that go back to that frickin' Celestial Realm. "

" Good grief, how can you just order me like that Laxus, you are not my master and don't you dare to send me off from my beautiful master. After all, the only one who can order me around is my only beautiful master, Lucy Heartfillia not you a barbarian Lighting-Freak."

Me and Loke start a fight which make Lucy finally face-palmed herself at our attitude and punch Loke on the face until he's out of the guild, and guess what? He's heading Fairy Tail's direction,and then Lucy turned to me and said in a very sickly sweet voice which give a shiver down to my spine.

" Sparky, what did I say about ordering and picking a fight with my spirits? Do you want to feel pain all over your body again very soon? If you want, I can give you pain right here and right now. How about accepting my offer? "

_Shit,shit, shit! Lucy's definitely going to murder me right now. I have to think and act fast before I get killed by her. You'll never want to know the stuff she's done to me when I pissed her off. When she said that she'll definitely beat me up and make me beg for her several months earlier, she is not kidding. I've been beaten up by her for plenty of time. And I never want to piss her off and get into her bad side if I were you, you'll never want to know what she'll do to you._

" Sorry about that, Blondie. I guess, I'm too carried away because of my impatience. How about we search for a place to stay and then go on a mission, the mission's your choice. How about that? "

" Hmm, fine. I'll let you off the hook today, but don't expect me to let you off the hook again like this time. And we'll search a house first. After all, we don't have any place to live over here anyway, plus we haven't gotten to know this place yet because we teleported here. "

" Then how about we give you a tour around this place? We know that you've never been to Legion yet. And after all, we know this place better than you, plus we know a place where you can stay. It's near the guild, too. So, how about it? " Sting ask Lucy ignoring my own opinion and presence.

- Sting's P.O.V -

_I heard Lucy saying that they are searching for a place to stay and wanting to know this place more. And suddenly an idea popped into my head. I can go with Lucy and get to know her better, plus I can take this chance to make her know me more, too. With her knowing me, maybe I can make her fall in love with me and dump that stupid lightning dragon slayer. I'm a genius! _With that thought in my mind, I talked to Lucy and asked whether she wanted to come with me or not.

Lucy asked me who we're going with, of course we're going with me, Lector, Rogue (I forced them to do so), Frosch (just because of Rouge), Lucy, and that stupid lightning dragon slayer. I really don't want us to go with them, Rogue, Frosch, and of course that stupid lightning dragon slayer. I just want us to be alone, but if I do that she'll freak out and never want to hang out with me anymore. Not to mention that she's new in this guild and I've only known her for a few hours. There's no way she is going to go with me alone in the city that she's not familiar with a stranger to top it off. I sigh unconsciously at the thought that Lucy will not go with me unless she's with that lightning freak.

Suddenly Lucy's face lit up and she said in a very cheery voice that she will come with us (me, Lector, Rouge, and Frosch ) to take a tour around Legion, while ignoring Laxus's dangerous growls that he has emitted for some time now. I'm so happy about this fact, I really want to just jump and hug her tightly, holding her body close to mine and kiss her senseless, her voice is just like music in my ears. But my fantasy has to be interrupted when Laxus grabbed Lucy's hands and dragging her to the entrance of the guild and told her that they would just venture out the city on their own. Lucy seems to disapprove him and started to whine and tried to get her hands off Laxus's grip.

- Lucy's P.O.V -

" YOU STUPID SPARKY! I wanna go adventuring with Sting, Rogue, and their ridiculously cute exceeds! Let me go! " I tried to pried off his hand off me.

" Shut up, stupid Blondie! Let's go and stay in the Celestial Realm! We don't need a house! "

" What the hell is wrong with you, Sparky! You're the one that said that we should search for a place to live in this town! "

" I take back all of it! Now let's go! "

" Noo! Let me go! Ice Dragon's Roar! " I shout at Laxus.

I blasts off Sparky and stand on my fighting stance. Ready to defend against his attacks that he's going to launch at me.

" Fine, have it your way! We'll fight this off. And if I win, you won't go to take a tour with him around the town. And you'll be my slave for a whole week. How's that? "

" Okay, we'll do it. In exchange, if I win, we'll take a tour with him and Sting, Rouge, Lector, and Frosch will live with us in the Celestial Realm. Don't forget that you'll be my maid for a whole week, too. Deal? "

" Fine, deal. We'll take this outside right now. How about it? "

" Okay, let's go. "

Me and Sparky walk out the guild's door and the whole people from the guild go out to watch for our match. The both of us shake our hand and release all of our limiters. Which result all of the guild members faint and collapse, except the S-Class Mages and Master Jiemma. They're still in the verge of fainting though. After that, jump back for about five meters.

" Snow Dragon's Roar ! " I shout at Sparky

" Lightning Dragon's Roar! " Sparky shout back repelling my attack.

After that warming up, me and Sparky started to fight in hand-in-hand combat. In which I am able to send him back flying to the tree behind him. Then, I send an Ice Dragon's Roar at him.

Laxus snapped out of his trance and dodge my Ice Dragon's Roar and send a Lightning Dragon's Roar which I gladly eat.

" Thank you very much for the meal. "

" Tch, don't get so cocky Blondie. " Laxus scowled.

" Oh, I'm not being cocky. I'm just being very modest about it. "

" Shut up! Lightning Dragon's Spark! "

" Snow Dragon's Talons! "

The attacks collides and then leaving the arena dusted because of the impact. And then I prepare my Celestial Magic Spell which I learnt in the Celestial Realm.

" Open the universe, release the brilliance of the stars. Within me, flowing the power of the ruler of the stars. Bestow me the power and make it real! Shine, Celestial Brilliance! "

The attack send a lot of small beam of light that go to Laxus's direction. The attack succeed and Laxus collapse because of it. Making me the winner of this battle.

I helped Laxus by his feet and put mine and his limiters back to where it originally belongs.

- Sting's P.O.V -

The fight is so damn scary. Even though it is very short, but it really show that they don't use their power unless they know that it will definitely hit their opponent. Seeing this battle made me think about Laxus's winning probability. Laxus is clearly in a disadvantageous because he uses Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, and Lucy has Ice/Snow and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic which is clearly very advantageous in this situation.

But what made me really surprised is that they took off their limiters but they don't even use the limiters released power. They just use their magic when the limiters are put on by them. I wonder what do they want to accomplished except by the fact that they didn't want anyone to bet on them because releasing the limiters have made all of the guild members, except me and all the S-Class Mage fainted. Or is it that they don't want to damage the area more than this. But, what did Lucy meant by saying that me, Rouge, Lector, and Frosch will live with them in the Celestial Realm. Not that I don't want to live with them, but I've never heard anyone living in the Celestial Realm before, not even Yukino has the right to do it. Well, I'd better ask her now then.

" Hey, Lucy. What do you mean by saying that me, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch will live with you in the Celestial Realm? Not that I want to decline it anyway. "

" That means that the four of you will live with us in the Celestial Realm of course. We'll train and live together in our house! "

" Why do you want us to live with you? It doesn't make sense. We've just known each other. "

" Of course because the both of you are dragon-slayers and the both of you have two very cute exceeds. Those guys are very adorable. Anyway, hurry up and pack, Sting! Look, Rogue has pack his stuff! Hurry up, we don't have much time. "

I looked behind and found out that Rogue has all packed up and is currently waiting for Lucy to bring us to the Celestial Realm. I don't even notice him behind me, and I call myself a dragon-slayer. How pathetic.

" What the hell, Rogue? When the hell did you pack? "

" Hn. For about ten minutes ago. Since she said that we'll live with her. " Rogue answered me.

" Sting, hurry up and pack! " Lucy shout and giving me a death glare that put Minerva to shame.

" A-Aye Sir! "

Celestial Realm

In Lucy and Laxus's House

- Sting's P.O.V -

We've arrive in the Celestial Realm safely, and I, Sting Eucliffe currently feeling a very drastic culture shock between us and them ( Lucy and Laxus ). Lucy said that we'll live in a 'house' together, yet we are currently in a separate dimension and are in front of a very huge mansion, or should I call it city. This place is said to be created all by Lucy's magical power. Lucy even own all of this place. Inside this 'house' of hers are water park, different courts to play sports, swimming pool, huge underground library, a very huge game centre, a very huge cinema, and etc. Don't forget that inside the 'house' of hers there are a lot building, we are currently in front of a tall apartment, the tallest building of all. It seems that every room is equal to a floor in this 'house', there are ten floors in total. The tenth floor is occupied by Lucy, the fifth is occupied by Laxus while my room is on the second floor and Rogue's room is on the third floor, you must use elevator to go down and enter someone's room. Inside the room there are bathroom, kitchen, living room, balcony, and a very luxurious bed. If we want to change the room's design, we just need to talk to Lucy. My room's design is minimalist with white theme. While Rogue's room is the same minimalist but with black theme. Lucy's room is futuristic and simple with blue and white as her theme. While Laxus's room is simple with black and yellow as his theme.

The food is luxurious as well, the meals are three times a day, breakfast is at seven o'clock in the morning, lunch is at one o'clock in the afternoon, while dinner is at seven o'clock in the evening. All we have to do is come to the first floor dining room, and if we want to eat snack just call Virgo. I've just realized on the first week that the time in here is different than the earthland, because of that me and Rogue plan on studying as much magic as possible while staying here. Lucy and Laxus seem to be enjoying their time in the 'house'. Because they haven't come back for the past several hours in Celestial Realm time, and thinking back again it seems that Lucy really use Laxus as his maid for real. I accidentally saw Laxus dressed in a maid outfit and wore a wig with make up on! I made a mental note in my mind to not get into Lucy's bad side.

Now that I remember, they are S-Class Mages, which mean that maybe I can ask the both of them to bring be with them when they're in their S-Class Missions. Hopefully, they will allow me to come with them. Guessing about Lucy, she'll let me go with them and about Laxus, he'll definitely decline it. Which will create another fight like the one from before. I wonder how can they manage to live here without destroying the house with their usual fights. I guess they must have a special training ground to sort this out. Anyway, the next time I see them, I'll ask them to bring me with them on their S-Class Missions, including Rogue and our exceed, too.

So, how's the story guys. I'm very sorry about the late update and the rewrite thingies. I just seem to get annoyed because the story is very short! Truthfully, my internet has gone wrong, and to waste my time I rewrite the whole plot. Then again, thank you for all of the reviews and the request to update more and fast! I'll do my best! Thank you very much!


	9. Chapter 9 - Vacation In Lucy's 'House'

Hello! Loco here, I know I'm making excuses but I think I enjoy other authors works too much. So much that I somehow forget to continue this story for more than two months. I'm very sorry! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer : do not own Fairy Tail

**Before in I'm All Fired Up!**

- Sting's P.O.V -

Now that I remember, they are S-Class Mages, which mean that maybe I can ask the both of them to bring be with them when they're in their S-Class Missions. Hopefully, they will allow me to come with them. Guessing about Lucy, she'll let me go with them and about Laxus, he'll definitely decline it. Which will create another fight like the one from before. I wonder how can they manage to live here without destroying the house with their usual fights. I guess they must have a special training ground to sort this out. Anyway, the next time I see them, I'll ask them to bring me with them on their S-Class Missions, including Rogue and our exceed, too.

Chapter 9

- Normal P.O.V -

It has been several months in the Celestial Realm, which means several days in earthland times. Laxus has been lift off from his punishment for losing to Lucy on their fight. Because of that, he's crazy about training and always keeps a mental note as a motivation in his mind to pay 'Blondie' back. Anyway, while Laxus is crazy about training, Lucy is enjoying her days in the Celestial Realm by playing in the water park and pissing Laxus off by the photo that she openly took when Laxus is dressed up like a maid, she even made him pose three embarrassing sexy pose. While the two blond mages enjoy their days leisurely in the Celestial Realm, the other blond mage and his black haired friend is currently doing their best to increase their strength by reading all sorts of books that are available in their underground library. The exceeds are somehow very attached to Lucy, they are always following her around like lost puppies, in this case kittens. The both of them are currently sleeping, cuddling next to Lucy that fell asleep when waiting Laxus to finish his training.

- Laxus's P.O.V -

I have just finished my training to pay Blondie back, the training is simple. I just meditate under the waterfall near the training ground. She usually pops out of nowhere just to annoy the hell out of me. But today, I don't see her anywhere near the waterfall. I wonder if she goes to the water park, or watching some sick romance movies in the theatre. Well, whatever it is doesn't concern me. She can do whatever she wants in this place, all of this place literally belongs to her and the Celestial King anyway. Suddenly, I heard a soft snore around the bushes near the waterfall. If not for my hearing, I would have missed to soft snore. I slowly walk my way to the bushes and found Lucy, sleeping while looking very angelic. She looks so peaceful and beautiful, like a living statue. Near her, are Sting's and Rogue's exceeds. They are cuddling comfortably next to her side.

Not wanting to wake her and the exceeds up, I slowly lift the three of them and carried them bridal style. I feel Lucy stir a little and I tensed and unconsciously held my breath, scared that she may have woken up. Luckily, she hasn't woken up yet to my relieved. Instead, she positioned herself to face my chest and fist her hands on my shirt to cling on. After that she sighed, satisfied with the position she is in. The exceeds are on Lucy's stomach, curling like a ball and cuddling deeper to her. I smiled to myself at the scenery and begin walking back to the apartment where all of us live. Arriving to the apartment, I was greeted by Sting's and Rogue's shocked faces. They are really unforgettable, they should have seen themselves in the mirror. They opened their mouth to say something, but before it happens, I shot them a look which clearly says 'leave-me-alone-tell-this-to-her-and-I'll-kill-you '. They shut their mouth and nodded their head furiously. I nodded in approval and begin walking to the elevator to reach the tenth floor.

When I arrive at the tenth floor, I am shocked by the scenery. Lucy's room is very elegant and clean, in fact all of her furniture are simple yet very eye catching. And if you imagine of a room which consist of girly things, then you are dead wrong. Lucy's room is very tidy, paintings, bookshelves, and other furniture are picked and placed very carefully. I stroll to her room and pry her hands off my shirt, after that slowly put her on the king sized bed along the two exceeds. I take off her shoes and other equipments that are deemed uncomfortable to wear while sleeping and put them in their respective place. After that, I pull the blanket, tucked the three of them and walk back to the entrance while turning the lights off.

Back to Sting and Rogue

- Sting's P.O.V -

I'm taking a break on my study and began to walk outside the apartment to search for fresh air. But instead of fresh air that greet me when I walked outside the door, I saw a very shocking scenery. Laxus was carrying Lucy and our exceeds ( mine and Rogue's ). What I meant to say is that, The Great Laxus Dreyar is carrying Lucy Heartfillia bridal style to her room, with our exceeds sleeping soundly on Lucy's stomach. Sometimes, I feel really jealous of those exceeds, the both of them always cuddle to Lucy whenever they see her. They cuddled to her bosom! How I wish I could cuddle to her bosom like that!

Anyway, back to the point. I was very shocked at the scene unfolding in front of me, I was trying to scream my protest when Laxus shot me a look which clearly states that I should shut my mouth and never tell this to her. Scared of waking Lucy up and angering Laxus, I shut my mouth and nodded my head furiously. Man, when Laxus send me his glare I didn't even dare to move from my spot. Believe me that you don't want to see him angry. I've tried making him angry one day and the result is very pretty according to Rogue. He said that I slept like a log for weeks, not to mention the amazing burnt he made to my 'awesome' face and body, and don't forget the wonderful colorful circle below my right eye. Don't ask me how I got got it, just believe me that is is not a pretty sight, in my opinion.

Trying to ignore my twisting insides, I continue taking a stroll in the Celestial Realm while enjoying the so called 'attraction' inside Lucy and Laxus's 'house'. Me and Rogue waste our time mostly in the water park and cinema. And I have to say that I'm very impressed, Lucy's imagination to make her 'house' is just so damn good. In her water park, she has everything you could ever think of. And believe me when I said that this 'house' is like a private heaven for everyone, it's true. And, somehow I feel bad for the people that have never visit this heaven or paradise.

After wasting our time in the water park, me and Rouge continue to study and train until dinner time. Should have I known it that the dinner will be very peaceful with no so-called arguments without Lucy and the exceeds around.

" Hey, Laxus. What's wrong with Lucy? " I ask him, curious of the missing blob of blonde.

" Blondie? She probably sleeping her ass of in her room. I think, it's in the tenth floor? "

" Hell yeah I know that she's sleeping in her room in the tenth floor. What I meant to say is why the hell is she sleeping. She never misses dinner. "

" Did you send lightning bolts to knocked her out? " Rogue said, suddenly joining the conversation.

" Fuck no. I'm not that dumb to send lightning bolts her way. " Laxus retorts grumpily.

" Why? I think you have enough reason to do that thing to her. " Rogue said calmly.

" Reasons? I don't have any of that. And stop accusing me, you emo. " Laxus said while chewing.

" I think you have a bunch of reasons to do that, Sparky. " I replied.

" Be grateful we're having dinner now. If not, I'll have probably fried you right here and now." Laxus said sternly.

" What? I'm just stating the truth, Lucy humiliate you. Isn't that enough reason for you to do that? Not to mention that she always annoys the hell out of you when you're training. " I reasoned.

" I'm not that low, you Bumblebee. I won't ever hurt Lucy, anyone but her. " Laxus retorts.

" And why anyone but her. Don't tell me that you're in love with her, Sparky? " I said while pointing my forks at him.

" Sting, stop it. " Rogue warned me.

" What? He said that he won't ever hurt Lucy. He admitted that he loves her without realizing it. " I raise my hand for defense.

" I would shut my mouth if I were you, Sting. " Rogue sighs.

I suddenly feel electricity around the room. The magic is very intense and Laxus glares at me.

" Give me three reasons to why I shouldn't fry you in this room right now. " Laxus threatened.

" First, because this is our mansion. Second, he's our pet. Third, I don't feel like cleaning up his corpse, Sparky. Now calm down. " A voice scolds Laxus.

I'm really glad that someone scolds Laxus. If not, I'll probably have died in his hand without having any off-springs in this world. But I also feel offended by that person. Whoever it is will feel my wrath later, because I'm not some dumb pet!

- Lucy's P.O.V -

I wake up in half asleep condition in my room, not remembering anything before that. All I could remember is that I smelt a very nice scent, the scent is spicy with a hint of storm and men's cologne. And heaven, I love that scent very much. Anyway, after I am fully awake I blushed heavily. I have just realized that the scent that I love is Laxus's scent. If I told him that, maybe I'll never get the end of his stupid teasing. After realizing that, I quickly shake the adorable exceeds body and watch them as they rub sleep off their eyes. And, I practically hug the life of them, plus taking them with me to take a bath together. After taking a long nice hot bath with the exceeds, I quickly put on my black middle thigh length night-gown with a black lacy matching undergarments and proceed to brush my long hair and put my black slippers on.

Suddenly I feel an intense magical energy, I quickly rushed out of my room. Of course dragging the two adorable exceed behind me and proceed to take the elevator to the first floor. And you know what, the scene that I see somehow make me feel really amused. Sting is currently in front of Laxus, shivering from the extreme amount of magic leaking from Laxus. And suddenly I heard the stupid line that only Laxus would use, whenever he wants to kill someone.

" Give me three reasons to why I shouldn't fry you in this room right now. " Laxus threatened.

" First, because this is our mansion. Second, he's our pet. Third, I don't feel like cleaning up his corpse, Sparky. Now calm down. " I quickly answered him sternly, while scolding him lightly.

" Blondie... Fine! But the next time this guy provokes me, I'll definitely fry him. " Laxus said while calming himself.

" Nope, there will be next time. I believe that we have spent too much time in the Celestial Realm. We need to get back to the guild. " I said while putting a hand on my hips.

" But we haven't trained enough, Lucy! We need more time! And before I forget, I am not your damn pet! " Sting scowls.

" Yeah, yeah. You will still train here with Rogue until the Grand Magic Games of course. Only me, Laxus, and the cute exceeds will go to the guild. " I exclaim while jumping happily at the thought of those adorable exceeds coming with me, not realizing the fact I have just flashed my undergarments to the boys.

" Nice show, Blondie. Do it again, I haven't seen them clear enough. But next time, be sure to only wear and flash them when we're alone in your room, 'kay? " Laxus smirks.

" Wha? " I asked stupidly.

" Your black undergarments look sexy, definitely my favorite. Not to mention you only wear your black middle thigh length night-gown. But, I prefer you to be naked. Women's body are best appreciated when naked, after all. " Sting comments while circling me around and lifting up my night-gown.

For that one minute, I feel my body frozen and all of my senses go dull. Then, suddenly everything make sense. The jumping, the lecherous comments, the praise, and most of all Sting's hands that are now throwing my night-gown away from me.

" Kyaaaa! Stop it you perverts! Ice Dragon's Roar! " I chant the spell, directing it to Sting.

" What the hell?! " Sting said, not expecting the attack.

Fortunately, Sting is not able to dodge the sudden attack, so he got frozen in the ice block. After that, I proceed to run behind Laxus who is currently watching me hiding behind his back with an amused glint in his eyes.

" What are you doing, Blondie? " he said, not hiding his amusement.

" What am doing here? I need you to cover me until I reach my discarded night-gown! " I shout frustated.

" And what make you think that I will do that? " he asked teasingly.

" I will... I will... Oh! I will do whatever you want for a day! "

" A month. "

" A week, take it or leave it. " I negotiate.

" Hmmm... I'll leave it. I can make you do whatever I want for a week anyway. " he said after thinking hard.

" Damnit! Cut the chase and say what you want! " I huffed, crossing my arms below my chest.

" Oh, nice sight. Maybe I should make you mad more often? " he said full of amusement while looking at my chest.

" Damn you, your perverted mind, and your height! " I said covering my exposed chest.

" Woah, calm down Blondie. It's not my fault that I'm tall and you're so sexy. " he said, raising his hands on defense.

" I know I'm so damn sexy, ri- I mean shut up! Now say what you want, you perverted Sparky! " I retorted while blushing heavily, feeling my face looks like a ripe tomato.

" Calm down, Blondie! How about you'll be my woman? "

" Eh? Pardon? " I asked dumbly.

" I said, you'll be my woman. " Laxus answered pissed.

And after that, my world blacked out.

_Dear mother in heaven, I would have never thought that I will be having a boyfriend from this stupid incident. I wonder if this is how you met papa. Mama, I just wish that you are here right now. I believe that if you are here, I believe that I will never get into this mess. _

Very sorry about the short story! Anyway, I hope that you will leave me reviews! Thank you very much for reading this, and sorry for the misspelled words!


End file.
